


【锤基】悸動觀察。

by JQFC



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JQFC/pseuds/JQFC
Summary: 关于Omega发情期前的暴食期，不知不觉就写成了一个破镜重圆的狗血小故事Warning：■现代AU，中篇连载，年下，新晋社畜（伪）实际集团继承人Alpha!Thor/经济独立精神独立的爱情骗子Omega!Loki抽烟喝酒泡夜店■有大量关于现实社会的思考和映射，以及大量构想ABO社会的现状，作者的部分观点看起来很有可能是过激的，请允许这个世界有不同的声音，也请允许作者的异想天开。■Loki的部分行为与认知是自私自利并且富有心机的，请务必注意。■后期有肉，预警会在更新时补充，请注意避雷。■除了作者都不是处，想看处不如多看看作者





	1. 一

**Author's Note:**

> ■Loki喜欢喝酒的设定源自英国作家尼尔·盖曼《北欧众神》第一章”洛基喜欢饮酒，饮酒时他既管不住自己的嘴，也管不住自己的念头和行为。“  
> ■部分情节和对话有原型，会在文章末尾标注

01  
建立标记真的很麻烦。

做爱之后留在对方身上的气味昭告天下，分个手也同样人尽皆知，感情生活和性生活没有一点隐私可言。

当然这么说当然是因为当事人Loki成功和这一段感情说拜拜。

表面上说是“和平分手”，露出八颗牙齿的体面微笑背后是牙痒痒得恨不得把对方大卸八块，周围人那种尴尬不好意思却又不带掩饰的探究目光之下本来就不怎么美丽的心情瞬间一点就炸。

理智告诉他，之前建立标记后没有掩盖好气味是他本人的失误，现在成了别人茶余饭后的谈资纯属咎由自取，但是，有但是就有转折，他真的真的真的非常想揍人。

看热闹不嫌事大的看客他懒得理会，非要揍一个的话那就揍前男友。

当面骂前任是种很不体面的行为，所以Loki只在背地里骂。

不过仔细算下来事情已经过去半年多，只是自己最近很容易回想起这些事情，越想越烦躁委屈。

Loki恶狠狠地咬了口手里的甜甜圈，想象嘴里的食物就是Thor，气哼哼地咽了下去。

02

吞完一个甜甜圈之后Loki才意识到自己刚才做了些什么，僵硬了一秒之后若无其事地用纸巾擦去粘在指尖的糖屑。控制体重是不可能了，至少暴食期内是别想了。

怎么还没有人发明出能够完全克制受发情期生物本能的抑制剂啊？！

这么看来相比于前任，发情期更可恶一点。

Loki非常清楚最近自己的内心波动不正常，罪魁祸首不是无辜躺枪的Thor，而是暴食期。

换句话说就是他的发情期已经在向他招手了。

很不正常，相当反常。在此之前的那么多个发情周期Loki一直是抑制剂在手快乐我有，除了可以忽略不计的体重波动以外他就像个没事人一样悠闲自在每一天，直到这次暴食期开始。

短短半个月Loki感觉自己每天都处于暴躁之中，还没达到时时刻刻炸药桶的程度但也差不了多少。心情不好就算了，让他觉得更委屈的就是虽然是个炸药桶但是又不能真的把别人炸了，于是只能自己憋着在内心炸成一朵绚丽烂漫的烟花。

好端端变成这样Loki也很无奈。理智上Loki不停告诫自己这都是发情期在搞鬼，但是该生气不该生气的时候还是会生气，该委屈不该委屈的时候还是会委屈，有时候甚至突然泪流满面，他自己都不知道在哭什么。

失恋加上一个人的发情期，真是相当惨。

虽然失恋已经是半年前的事情了，而且分手是自己提出的，从各个角度而言这都是咎由自取。

03

收拾完摊在茶几上的外卖盒，Loki给自己泡了杯茶，一边吹着还有些烫舌头的茶水一边玩手机。

此刻他情绪十分冷静，对Thor先生的愧疚浮上心头。

唉，背后骂别人什么的真是太不应该了。

毕竟他们分手已经过了大半年，没人出轨也没财产纠纷，相处无能导致的感情破裂，和平分手之后还要被前任暗地里diss，真是人在家中坐锅从天上来。

杯中的茶终于到了能入口的温度，Loki小口小口地抿着茶，漫不经心地划拉屏幕打发时间。他不是很喜欢使用社交平台，这个私人社交账号自从注册至今没有一条动态，真的无聊了就做个窥屏小能手，看看同事同学朋友有没有什么有趣发言。

开玩笑，他不会觉得有什么有趣的，嘲笑一下这群屁大点事就要“分享给身边人”的弱智才是他的目的。

然后Loki先生一边说着无聊一边对着搞笑小视频笑了半个小时，场面一度十分沙雕。

等到他意犹未尽地刷新界面又看到一堆同学同事的日常动态，自拍配上奇奇怪怪故作深沉的文字，或者是鸡汤文学配上一个代号为“奋斗”的系统表情，搭配使用作者从未说过的名人名言效果更佳。岁月静好，锦鲤在首页飘，不知所云的男男女女在嚎叫。

也是庆幸今天不是周末这些人没有时间和精力出去潇洒，不然这个社交平台就是咖啡奶茶果汁吐司蛋糕冰激凌火锅烧烤铁板鱼子酱寿司三文鱼刺身法式鹅肝芝士焗虾和红酒的味道。那样的话Loki可能忍不住会再点一次外卖。

几天的动态一次性刷完，Loki无所事事地下拉屏幕看看能不能刷新出什么，然而什么都没有跳出来，Loki又回去看之前的动态和视频，实在是无聊了他就一边机械地重复着下滑动作一边对着屏幕发呆。

没过几分钟，这间对独居之人而言算是宽敞的屋子里传来一声咆哮。

他刷新到了Thor的动态，鬼知道这个明明已经被拉黑的账户为何会出现在自己的首页，总之他就是刷新到了Thor的动态。

一张合照，Loki没有点开大图，只是一眼就看出小图预览里的其中一人是Thor，另一个人长什么样是男是女是胖是矮是瘦是高都没仔细看。他瞬间想到刚才出神间隐约看到了什么，果然，往上拉是转发这条动态的一个营销号，三言两语推测Thor和身边的人关系。

就很糟心。

他本来是关注这个营销号是想无聊的时候看看八卦做个吃瓜群众，然而吃瓜吃到前男友身上的时候顿时就失去了兴致。

他讨厌看到Thor的消息，他对Thor活的好不好一点兴趣都没有，他目前也没有那种偷看Thor状态的想法。所以长期处于回避状态之下的Loki在不经意间刷新到对方的动态，感觉就像是吃甜甜圈时看到半截苍蝇一样。

和平分手不代表Loki要做个能祝福前任的好人，时间推移也不代表他能做到放下这些想法和Thor握手言欢，恋情结束还能成为朋友这种剧情发生在他们身上的可能性为0。

04

他们分手其实是在周围人的意料之中，不过这个意料之中是他的前同事们抱着看他出糗的心态。

恋爱并不代表会有什么爱情存在，对吧？

可能只是两个冻得瑟瑟发抖的人抱团取暖，然后有个人找到火炉，于是另一个人就成了靠骨骼肌战栗性产热。

不过这个比喻并不贴切，觉得冷的只有自己，找不到热源的也只有自己，没有热源的只有自己。

平心而论，Thor是个很不错的Alpha，帅气迷人，精心裁剪的西装包裹高大健硕的身材，浑身散发着不带掩饰的魅力，只是多看两眼就让人觉得心跳加速。

Loki不相信一见钟情，直到他在办公室遇到Thor。

那种感觉用小说偏爱的语句来形容是“心脏漏了一拍”，全身像是过了电似的，他能明显地感觉出在那一瞬间自己不一样了。

Thor这个人真的挺好，所以Loki确信自己的未来不会有他的身影。

05

左右无事，思考了一会儿Loki决定下楼抽根烟，这个时候小区的花园里疯玩的小孩到处乱窜，他找了处人烟稀少的地方。

避着风点燃烟，吐出的烟雾还没有盘旋缭绕多久就消散在风中。一同飘散的还有心里挤压的不愉快，实际上烟里的化学物质还没有什么作用，是抽烟这个行为本身带来的心理暗示起效了。等差不多燃了三分之一他咬碎爆珠，薄荷的气息随着咔哒一声轻响冲了出来，和吸进的冷空气会合凉得他一哆嗦。

临近十二月的这里总给他一种错乱感。家和家乡对于他来说都不是什么值得怀念和热泪盈眶的名词，但是认知这东西不知不觉就会沾染上家乡的烟火气，比如说以为总会伴随着雪而来的冬天，比如说以为扫清积雪才能看到地面上的冰霜。他没有见过脱离雪单独存在的冰，很长一段时间Loki都忘了结冰这件事情和下雪没有什么太大关联。

然而这里没有雪，只能看到凝结在路上的冰。第一次看到路面上孤零零的冰时Loki愣在原地还有些没反应过来，身后的学生已经兴奋地跑上冰面嬉戏。虽然即使是成年人看到有趣事物也有幼稚得冒泡的时候，见惯冰雪的人也不可否认每年下雪都会感到无名的高兴，但是那样的兴奋和激动不用想都知道是来自冬天气温不会达到零点的地区。

冬天到了，那些学生为能在冰面上溜冰而快乐，他却有点怅然若失地想，这里没有雪啊。

其实也没有太多失落，只是和以往认知的细微出入让他有点恍惚，后来每次看到只结冰的冬天都会短暂想起曾经落在地上像是鹅绒被一样的大雪，但这然无足轻重，回忆也只占一天24小时中的几秒。

Loki觉得自己还是比较喜欢雪的，但也只会怀念这么几秒。当他决定离开那里的时候就已经意识到很多熟知的事物注定会被割舍。

风很大，Loki感觉自己还没抽上几口烟就要燃尽了，与其说是出来抽烟不如说是从风的嘴里抢来几口。回去不可避免地要洗澡，他讨厌头发上残留的焦油味道。

和烟一同被夺走的还有身体不断产生的热量，这里的实际气温和体感温度差异巨大，等最后一缕烟灰散在风中，Loki跺跺脚往租住屋所在的单元走去。  
知道他抽烟的人没有几个，第一次看到他熟练地点烟动作时Thor愣住的表情让他忍不住大笑起来，然后就被呛到了。

他的烟瘾不大，生理上还没有达到能形成戒断反应的程度，心理上也没有太多依赖，可能是许久没有抽烟身体又像第一次接触时那样排斥，也可能是真的笑到被唾液呛住，总之那次他咳嗽了半天，Thor手忙脚乱地给他拍背顺气倒水。等到他好不容易缓过来，小孩儿黑着脸给他讲了十多分钟吸烟的危害，一脸严肃地把那半包细烟收走了。

类似的话要是别人说Loki早就不耐烦了，但是Thor不是别人，Loki乖乖地把那包烟上交，甚至附带上了一只打火机。

然后恋爱关系留存的那半年里他真的没有再碰过烟，手头这包薄荷爆还是当时暴食期开始觉得心烦才买的。

06

这是个对气味敏感的时代，或者说，人类是对气味十分敏感的生物。

原因很简单，信息素。

上帝在创造人类时还为人们搭建了另外一条交流通道——信息素。作为传递生物信息的化学信号，信息素在一定程度上传递了主人的性别、大致年龄、身体状况以及情绪等等信息，同时人们也会基于对他者的判断产生相应的反馈，这不是一个单向被动的交流过程。最简单易懂的例子就是当Omega在发情期时会释放出大量的Omega信息素，而Alpha同样会用信息素回应渴望得到安抚的Omega。

这种获取信息的方式更多的时候是幽微难言的，它更像一种感觉，不如阅读提炼文字信息那样直观具体，一些时候甚至容易被忽略，就像人们常常忘记自己在呼吸一样。过去的很长一段时间，可以说是从人类诞生之时到上个世纪，人们习以为常地用分析信息素作为了解他人的一种手段，尽管会让人产生一些麻烦和被冒犯的感觉，但是信息素在日常生活中已成为不可或缺的信号。认识了解一个人的过程中不只有听觉、视觉，嗅觉同样发挥了不可小觑的作用。

直到抑制剂和气味阻隔剂等药物问世，这种局面才有所改变。发情期不再是必须完成的，抑制剂可以帮助Omega平稳地度过这一特殊时期，Omega们甚至开始使用抑制剂伪装成Beta，成功地混进学校、工厂、办公室，得益于传统检查设备简陋粗糙他们甚至是从分化开始便以Beta的身份登记。在此之后社会发展、Omega平权运动的不断涌现，Omega们终于不需要放弃承认自己的性别来换取接受教育、劳动工作换取报酬等等基本人权，这是一个曲折而漫长的过程，时至今日也未能实现真正意义上的六性别平等，但社会总是要进步，人总是要活着的，再糟糕也不能失去希望，对吧？

总体而言，Omega的地位提高了不少，相比于曾经只能是被豢养的宠物的日子。

可以去学校学习，可以去上班工作，也可以选择回归家庭，有选择和没有选择注定是截然不同的生存状态。

从毕业踏出校门之后Loki就在这家公司开始工作，和大多数在职场奋斗的Omega相似，朝九晚五，经常性加班，独居，早晨随着人流涌进地铁，晚上赶末班车回家，基本靠抑制剂度过每一个发情期。

然后随着时间推移最后提到的相似之处大概就要划去。

Loki不是没有谈过恋爱，但是持续时间都不会很长，爱意褪色即是离别的钟声。这种看起来只是玩一玩的心态在年轻时似乎能得到善意的微笑，转眼间却成了可耻可鄙的把柄。前辈、同事，甚至那些他都可以叫“小朋友”的后辈们开始寻找对象，联谊，相亲，结合，婚姻，可能还要和这个爱或者不爱的人度过一生。相亲相爱还是相互折磨只能等未来证明，当下所有人还是要摆出笑脸道上句“恭喜，恭喜”。

Loki在他人眼里就是那种为了工作事业放弃家庭的人，评价时要带上摇头咂舌烘托气氛，古怪，孤独，寂寞，都是用在他身上的形容词。即便是今天Omega和女性们能够走出家门进入职场，评判标准依然是家庭幸福程度，可能还有经过美化名叫“爱情”的非必选项，他们还是被禁锢在美名为“家庭”的牢笼里。

生活就是从一个牢笼跳到另一个牢笼。

不断有人清醒过来想要挣脱，但是可以预见两个未来，或是难以忍受绵长的刺痛最终放弃了反抗，只得回去继续做那剪了羽的鸟儿，飞翔也就成了梦酣时的幻觉；或是即便遍体鳞伤也拼命逃了出来，终于迎来渴望已久的自由，却因为浑身的血迹成了别人眼中的笑话。

凭什么呢？有什么可同情和笑话的呢？在没有自由的幸福和没有幸福的自由中踟蹰徘徊的鸟儿忘了振翅翱翔本身就是幸福的。

很长一段时间Loki认定婚姻就是牢笼，臣服在信息素带来的本能冲动和束缚之下，生命在最终标记建立的那一瞬间就看到了尽头。

他不想做一只鸟，无论是只能在笼中歌唱还是在以链子为半径的空间里活动，又或是在天空翱翔，总之什么都不想。然而现实告诉他这不可能，性别的桎梏在两个配子相遇的瞬间起就注定无法挣脱。

他所做的就是放弃期待掌声和喝彩，他所做的就是去忽视周围的嘘声，他所做的就是习惯形单影只。

那些形容词或许只有“孤独”这个词是贴切的，但不只是形容他一个人。孤独是全体人类的共同宿命，即使信息素也无法撼动孤独在人生中的地位，嫉妒也是。

在感情上的投入产出比低得让人狂躁，工作却不会，至少对于Loki而言不会。像Loki他这样本身起点不高不低的人来说，想要过上相对舒适的生活，用自身努力就可以弥补现实与理想之间很大的差距，虽然常说工资与劳动量实际上也不怎么成比例，但是最终的回报依旧可观而丰厚。

这几年市场行情不错，这家公司的发展前景和取得的成果还算令人满意，但也只是ASGARD集团下的一家规模并不算太大的子公司。在这样的大型企业中工作需要正确认识自己只是巨型机器中一颗微小的钉子，而且是随时可以拆卸替换的零件，这个庞然大物离了谁都可以继续转，不要自我感动头脑一热觉得自己有多么重要。

所以即便工作了这么多年，Loki几乎没有犹豫就递了辞呈。

在和Thor分手之后。

他人生中最大的一笔开销就是前几年全款付清置办的房产，而且这笔钱也不是完全由Loki自己出，在城市相对繁华的区域买下一套房之后他还有一些存款。离交工还有一段时间，辞职之后给自己放个假去旅游也不失为一个好计划。

等到这个项目结束他就会和Thor分手，同时辞职走人。想通之后Loki便开始默默做旅游功课，Thor看到他电脑上的旅游介绍时还说等闲下来一起去，Loki笑着应了下来。然而在递交辞呈之前Loki接到了其他公司抛来的橄榄枝，问清楚工作内容和待遇之后Loki立刻打消了出去旅游的想法，从ASGARD抱着一纸箱的物件出来后第二天就开着车去了新公司。

开玩笑不过是一次可有可无的旅行而已，Loki怎么可能和钱过不去呢？虽然说他还是有一定存款的，但是出去旅游想要玩得舒服开销必然不可能小，再加上明年房子交工之后装修，基本上就所剩无几了。

等玩一圈回来有没有这么好的工资待遇还不一定，不如再攒点钱，反正他出去旅游的欲望也不是很强烈，Loki毕竟不是个分手需要出去散心才能缓过来的人。

新的工作环境确实比原来这里舒适不少，以前那种若有若无的的压抑感消失了，Loki十分怀疑自己以前究竟是为了什么在那家公司死磕。工资？前途？可能都是，能满足自己要求的公司不止这一家，只是在熟悉环境里的他忍不住生出了那么点眷恋。

他知道早晚有一天会离开，他对公司最大的忠诚就是一丝不苟地完成手头的每一项工作，一辈子吊死在一棵歪脖子树上在他眼里算不上忠诚的衡量标准，更不算是新时代的道德风尚。满意喜欢就留下来，不满意就辞职走人，他看着部门里的年轻人换了一茬又一茬，现在选择离开的终于轮到Loki自己了。

这可能是他为数不多有些怀念的地方，毕竟是耗费多年心血的工作岗位，即使工作也只是一张纸的契约合同，也无法否认这里留下了的记忆。

当然怀念依旧只是片刻的沉思，抱着纸箱潇洒离开的Loki让人看不出任何留恋，任何关于他背影的解读都属于那些同事在茶水间闲聊时添油加醋的产物。

 

07

这次抑制剂的副作用比他想象中的要大。

头晕头疼有时还会犯恶心，关键是就这样在暴食期的自己一点也没能减少摄入的热量，Loki这几天上班时都有些恹恹的，那张时常挂着微笑的脸被面无表情取代。手底下几个小员工都是一副噤若寒蝉的样子，生怕哪里出错被Loki发现骂一顿，然而越是紧张越容易出错，Loki其实也没有说什么就是让他们回去重新修改，但是这样让他们觉得更加垂头丧气了。

办公室的气氛有些压抑，而且全是自己一手造成的，Loki说没有点愧疚是不可能的，然而他也没有什么好办法解决，这已经是他十分注意控制情绪的前提下出现的情况了。

药物只能阻止最后七天的热潮期，在此之前的一系列激素变化和生物本能都无法改变，比如说他现在就处于发情期前储备能量的暴食期。

体重增长是必然的，这么多年下来Loki已经习惯了一年两次的体重波动，尽管他努力注意控制摄入食物的热量，但是暴食期内总是很容易感到饥饿，后来他就懒得管了，暴食期内正常吃吃喝喝，一结束就去健身房泡一两个月。

所以说发情期是真的烦，人类的本能真的很烦。

而且抑制剂本身是有一定副作用的，在不同人身上个体差异十分巨大，有些人使用之后不会有任何副作用，而有些人则会出现明显的头晕、恶心等不良状况，甚至有一部分人对抑制剂产生过敏反应。至于抑制剂到底会不会影响身体健康，这个话题争论了十几年不休，也未得出什么令人信服的结论，民间普遍认为使用抑制剂后停药会让下一次未使用抑制剂的发情期状况更加恶劣，长期使用抑制剂甚至有损Omega的生育能力。

有损生育能力这个危害太过吓人，这也导致许多Omega对是否适用抑制剂犹豫不决。过去分配制度存在时已分化的Omega在第二次发情期到来之前就会进行相亲，当然在人们崇尚自由恋爱的今天包办婚姻基本消失，情况也没有好上多少。

单方的永久标记，宣示主权，圈养所有物，生物特性决定Omega被完全当作人来看注定是个漫长的斗争过程。

然而再怎么宣传抑制剂有害Loki也用了十几年，十五岁之后仍然没有分化Loki就做好了自己是个Omega的心理准备，当时抑制剂已经是在任何药店都可以买到的日常药物，分化结束也就是熬过第一次发情期之后Loki就到药店买了抑制剂，热心肠的药店老板不停地和他说抑制剂对身体不好以后怀不上孩子，然后给完全不认识的Loki各种人生建议，无非是早点结合结婚生孩子在家里过一辈子。

什么恶毒诅咒。

在药店老板化身皮条客吧这个亲戚那个朋友家的Alpha联系方式塞给他之前，Loki挑眉回了他一句：

“不能生育？天下还有这等好事？”

于是店老板悻悻地给他装药，嘴里还含含糊糊地说什么你年轻还不懂以后就知道了。

以后后不后悔这种弱智事情Loki不知道，但是他现在知道这傻逼老板一毛钱都别想从他这赚到，Loki招呼也没打直接走出店门，后知后觉的店老板只来得及骂骂咧咧两句，还没有飘到已经走远了的Loki的耳朵里。

又不是只有这一家药店，谁他妈没事买个药还要接受这些自己都活不明白的人的人生建议。

凭什么觉得找个Alpha度过发情期甚至过一辈子要比头晕恶心这点症状危害小，还天真地以为几句甜言蜜语的哄骗就可以诱来无知的飞蛾去扑火。

一旦拥有选择权之后再向以往那样处置宠物一样处置Omega就不可能实现，现在人们对永久标记的建立更加慎重，解除标记也只能算是个门诊小手术。曾经的人可能从来不敢想未来社会离婚率到底有多高，当然他们那时候和一个人绑定过一辈子和无法摆脱的永久标记脱不了干系。

当然这话也不绝对。相比Alpha和Omega之间这个标记那个标记的，Beta之间信息素影响一直十分微妙，他们是没有标记这种动物圈地盘的行为的。但就算这样在以前女性Beta——通常被直接指代为女人，也是离不开男人也就是男性Beta们的，这就全凭一代一代流传下来的文化习俗做锁链了，总之上位者们不会放过任何剥削他人的机会。

一提到抑制剂气味阻隔剂避孕药之类的Loki总能轻易地联想到各种平权活动还还有社会现状，这当然不是他太敏感神经质，本身就是客观存在的事实，如果遗忘忽视才是可笑。

因为Omega、女性Beta、连带一部分的女性Alpha就是这样被时时刻刻歧视排挤的。所以这些人时时刻刻都在提醒自己的处境，时时刻刻提醒自己不要掉进甜言蜜语做成的陷阱当中，气急败坏的豺狼们就会在捕猎失败之后破口大骂。

真是够愚蠢的。

让人十分确定的这是个混乱麻烦的歧视漩涡，某一天那些豺狼也会成为高级野兽的口粮。Alpha占据优势唯我独尊，沙文主义盛行之下Beta和Omega都是他们的奴隶，然而在Alpha、Beta、Omega三性别中又有着不同程度的性别歧视，男女是在出生时就已经为人知晓，分化前遗留下来的性别歧视会随着分化带入下一级。男性Alpha看不起女性Alpha，准确一些他们除了自己谁都看不起；Alpha对其他性别的轻视也同样会在女性Alpha身上体现；Beta之间男人对女人的歧视基本见证了整个有文字记录证明的人类历史；Omega则有些不同，女性Omega对男性Omega嗤之以鼻，大概是因为男性通常所处支配者的地位而男性Omega是其中的异类，男性Omega不像女性Alpha那样即便因为女性这一特征而受到不平等对待但仍然因为是个Alpha而受人尊敬，归根结底还是因为男性Omega有子宫能孕育后代。

这是群体的态度与印象，它是由千千万万人的行为和认知组成的共同部分，举例个体的善意和同情与整体潮流中的歧视并不矛盾。总之无人能挣脱这个牢笼，不承认这个牢笼客观存在也无济于事。

这么多年他也不是每次发情期都是靠抑制剂度过的。有那么几次发情期快到的时候刚好在谈恋爱，让恋人照顾发情期中的自己也不算什么过分要求。哦对他有过因为不愿意让恋人在发情期碰自己所以使用抑制剂，然后对方恼羞成怒提出了分手。

分手那就分，反正也就是早点和晚点的事情，有时候Loki会觉得很好笑，这些人拿分手当什么威胁筹码呢？以为自己会像他们预想的那样哭泣求饶挽留吗？爱情或者说恋爱只是生活的调味剂而已。

人类真的是很神奇的动物，奇妙之处莫过于他们的自相矛盾。他们将人类中的一部分驯服成宠物，他们会对这些被圈养的宠物产生性欲甚至爱意，但他们始终是知道这些只是将自己寄托于他人的笼鸟，也许在说起这些只知道恋爱的人哭哭啼啼时会有一两句叹息和怜悯，可总是带着嘲讽气儿。

他们大概是忘了本来自由的鸟是他们用猎枪打落的，是被他们关在狭小的笼子里，痴傻无知都是他们一手塑造的品性。然而一旦这些被驯服的宠物展露出和他们一样的人性或是所谓的人类品格，他们必然恼羞成怒咒骂鞭打这些不安分的灵魂。

现代社会中这样的事情仿佛少了很多，摆着一副假笑面孔高歌人人平等，但这种长存意识中的鄙夷和轻慢从不会消失，简直比他们自诩的优秀品质更像是刻在DNA片段里了。

比如说，听到他长期使用抑制剂人们一定会皱眉说你这个Omega不爱惜自己的身体也不为自己以后的孩子着想，真是个不负责的Omega。然而听到他说不要孩子又会大惊小怪，一个Omega怎么能单身呢，全世界都像你这样人类不灭绝了吗。

“所以？人类灭绝和你们这样的人都能称作是人活下来相比哪个更可悲一点？我看是后者。”

尖酸刻薄不是他的本性，但是对觊觎别人器官指手画脚的人慈眉善目显然更加不是他的风格。

了解到他不只是一个长期使用抑制剂的Omega，甚至和他们以为的那种洁身自好的不婚主义者相去甚远，这些人指责起来更加有底气了。无非说他什么不检点之类的，一会儿荡妇羞辱一会儿良妇羞辱，真是替他们累得慌。

管他们呢，自己爽不就完事了。Loki不是很介意这些人给自己贴上什么“渣Omega”之类的愚蠢标签，反正怎么说他都不会影响到他什么。总有那么些人向他展开追求——通常这些Alpha条件都很优越，所以这些人就更嫉妒了，那就嫉妒呗，关他什么事呢？

这些追求者中如果有自己比较满意那就可以考虑相处一下，不满意就直接回绝，恋爱又不是什么人生头等大事，每天工作七八个小时甚至有时还要加班，哪来那么多功夫想些有的没的。其实下班之后他挺闲的，酒吧里坐着夜店里跳舞也很无聊，主要是现在的人说有趣不有趣说无聊不无聊，总之都很没趣，自己也很没趣。

就算有几次发情期不是靠抑制剂他也和这玩意打了十几年交道，以前从来没有出现过什么不良反应，然而这次暴食期开始他的情绪就不太正常，使用抑制剂后开始头晕好像一点都不意外。

除了让人很不想工作外没多大问题，不过就算不头疼他也不是很想工作，所以就没有什么问题。

很困，但是因为头疼所以完全没有睡意，他其实感觉眼皮已经打架好久，不过一直在强撑着听电视里并不好笑的综艺节目，直到片尾歌曲响起他才打着哈欠进了卧室。一定是最近没有睡好的缘故自己才会这么困，才不是想起那张照片自己哭了好久导致的。

那张照片真是太可恶了，他甚至没有仔细看，只是扫了那么一眼就让人忘不掉，然后就在他的脑海里一遍一遍地回放。那张笑脸，像金毛寻回犬咧开嘴露出的微笑，以后他大概是再也不会见到Thor这么对他笑了，唯一的可能就是在这样不经意间看到的照片还有采访视频里。

他感觉自己好像哭了，但又好像并没有，只是摸了一下脸颊发现有些湿润的触感。

操，神经病。

这也太矫情做作了，Loki这么想着忍不住哭得更大声了。

也没有多大声，就是轻微的抽噎而已。他能感觉到自己的情绪在失控，但同时又沉浸在失控的悲伤当中。

“求求你闭嘴不要再哭了，有你这么丢人的吗？”Loki带着哭腔咬着牙喊道，眼泪却顺着眼眶脸颊砸到枕巾上。

这句命令没有产生任何作用，他一边哭一边想这真的太丢人了，不仅丢人而且矫揉造作，因为太矫揉造作所以更加丢人。

算了不管了，只有在这个时候他才能毫不讲理地想象着将一切问题都归咎Thor身上，只有借着暴食期的情绪变动他才有理由掉眼泪。

哦对，还有那该死的抑制剂带来的头疼。

他不知道什么时候睡着的，就像他不知道自己什么时候停止哭泣的。

 

 

TBC.


	2. 二

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：*摘自西蒙·波伏瓦《第二性》  
> 原文：可是，在女人的处境和黑人的处境之间有着极大的相似：两者今日都从相同的家长统治中解放出来，不久之前还是主宰者的阶层企图把他们保持在“原来的位置”，就是说保持在它为他们选择的位置：在这两种情况下，这个阶层对于头脑不清的、幼稚的、笑容满面的“好黑人”，对逆来顺受的黑人，以及对“真正是女人”的女人，也就是肤浅的、幼稚的、轻率的女人，屈从于男人的女人的品德，散布或多或少真诚的赞美。在这两种情况下，这个阶层以它制造的事实状态为依据。

08

在了解一个人的恶劣之后仍然坚持喜欢，在了解一个人的恶劣之后撤回爱意，哪个比较可笑一点？

理论上，人们认为显然是前者，执迷不悟愚蠢得不可救药，及时止损才是明智之举。

当然这只是非常无聊的思考，因为非要分出个高下本身就是件没有意义的事情，这两件事看起来都有些傻，比较也不算什么高明的考量。

这个“恶劣”不一定是客观结果上造成多么严重的错误，可能只是无法相适应的生活习惯，可能只是自己不能接受的兴趣爱好，可能只是让人疑惑的行为举止，总之某一刻让人产生了“我真是受够了！我再也不想和他/她在一起了！”的念头，然后再也没有消失过。

人类的整部历史中，爱情不是主演却从未缺席也从未离场，但就是这么多年这么多人不断的实践探索也没能给爱情下一个严谨的定义。也许是人类对自己的认知和对世界的认知是不同的，所以归类为“爱”的体验也必然不相同，那么男男女女不分老少依然会盲目地跃入自以为的爱河，好像并非一件难以理解的事情。

Thor是个对世界抱有很大善意的人，这点和Loki不一样，如果是Loki在思考这件事，他会毫不留情地将“盲目”两个字替换成“愚蠢”。

当然Thor毕竟是个很善良的人，所以即便此刻他试图去想象Loki的说话和思考风格来寻找两个人的认知格差，他也没有轻易地下诸如“Loki是个尖酸刻薄的人”的结论。

实际上如果别人评价自己为尖酸刻薄啊恶毒啊自私啊之类的，Loki不仅不会认为这是批评，相反他会不咸不淡地说上一句“多谢夸奖”。这不是生气之后的反击，对于Loki而言自私自利这些词语都不算贬义词。

男人，男性Beta嘴上说着“现在Beta中性别已经很平等了”，这种话说出来本身就是种为自己的无知沾沾自喜的愚蠢行为，当然嘴上不说心中这么认为依然是愚蠢的。在这个基础上Alpha说出什么自大狂妄的话好像都不让人意外了，毕竟整个人类群体教育中强行加入无实用价值的感恩总是在这种时候发扬光大。已经允许你们穿裤装、剪短发、受教育、参与工作获得报酬，你们甚至有权利选择结婚对象也有些权力选择离婚，这都是天大的恩赐了，你们还不知感恩？

如果稍微思考一下就会知道Alpha永远无法完全理解Omega的处境，男性Beta也永远无法完全理解女性Beta的处境，Omega之间也同样，Omega和女性Beta的情况也不尽相同。完全理解也没有必要，人都是不同的，也注定是无法完全理解的。但是大言不惭地说出“这个世界已经很平等了”的人，潜意识中下一句是“所以你们这些Omega和女Beta就是群不知好歹的家伙”。这些人本身就没有试过去理解过他人，同理心和共情能力匮乏得让人觉得可怜，当然他们不会这么觉得。

那些道德，那些赞美褒奖，那些讽刺嘲笑和侮辱，都是由这些掌握权力的奴隶主制定的规则，主宰阶层以它制造的事实状态为论据。*这个基础上，赞美不值得为之骄傲，批评也不值得自责，赞美即是批评，批评即是赞美。

Thor自然是不可能知道Loki是如何思考的，他只是在尝试着贴近Loki的认知，尽管这不太可能。他还在思考刚才那个问题，那个毫无意义的比较。

他的朋友们对他说，“天涯何处无芳草”，他们劝他没必要这样为一个抛弃自己的人伤心，这样的深情是没有意义的。Thor明白这些劝告背后的善意和关心，但是他在那一刻就突然产生了这个疑问。

可以随意收回的爱意，只是因为对方让自己不是十分满意就可以随意收回的爱，和同样一批人三五成群喝醉哭诉时嘴里嘟囔的“爱”，是同一种东西吗？

他不觉得那是爱，或者说那种爱不是对恋爱对象产生的。当然，他不知道自己对于Loki的感情是否可以归类为爱，随后他想到那些说了等于白说的话，那些教人怎么区分喜欢和爱的废话，那些明明不知道爱自己更无从爱他人的人给出种种人生建议爱情指南，也许不去想“这算不算爱”这个问题比较好。

Thor觉得自己可能有了答案，但其实答案不重要，他只是在给自己找合理性而已。

他只是在给自己分手半年还对Loki念念不忘找个理由。

这个世界上那么多人什么都没有思考过便懵懂匆忙地和一个同样无知迷茫的灵魂纠缠，他也一样，他也一样的痴傻，不过他可能还稍微值得原谅一些，那么他便可以告诉自己，就算没有放下也没有关系。

他对Loki可以说是一见钟情，甚至无关信息素。

到分公司报到的第一天他就见到了Loki，会议上他有些紧张，即使他作为负责人空降也仍然让他觉得有些不安。在来分公司之前他也不是没有过工作经验，不然父亲也不会放心让他负责项目来做锻炼。虽然说这是自家公司，就算出现差错甚至失败都无关紧要，但是Thor不敢有任何松懈，抱着玩票的心理显然不是他的风格。

做完项目介绍之后Thor终于有机会观察一下接下来将会有很长时间合作相处的同事，然后他的视线就没能从Loki身上移开。

黑发绿眼的美人，这是Thor的对他的第一印象。而且显然是个十分有个性的美人，全场包括Thor本人都是西装革履，只有他一个人穿着宽松的毛呢大衣，在一众西装中过分乍眼，尤其那是件浅灰色大衣。

Thor有一瞬间觉得他大概是走错地方了，明明应该是去拍时装片的模特怎么在这里整理会议资料。所幸会议很快就结束了，他的心猿意马没持续多久就到了尾声。

散会后Loki推开椅子站起来，Thor才发现他真的很高，目测可能稍微比自己矮上一些，裁剪得当的毛呢大衣是很受追捧的翻领浴袍款式，让他看起来慵懒又优雅。长款大衣下露出的那一小截脚踝尤为漂亮性感，他真的很像走错地方的模特。

Thor当时就有一种难以名说的感觉，很微妙，就是感觉自己被击中了，心跳加速，一想到那个人的身影就忍不住想傻笑。

他当时不知道这个人叫什么，也不知道他的性别，但那种感觉不会有错。

难以分辨性别也是气味阻隔剂带来的效果之一。人类对陌生人的性别只能判断出是男是女，无法利用先天优势寻找求偶对象令不少所谓保守传统的人士跳脚不已，但是求爱行为本身就是需要勇气和胆识承担失败的风险，这种劣质借口更像是在顾左右而言他。

不过助理给他整理出来了高层的资料，他才知道这位黑发美人的名字叫Loki Laufeyson，是一个Omega，今年三十五，未婚。

Thor其实并没能看出Loki的年龄，资料上的数字让他有些意外，他和Loki几乎相差了十岁。

那一瞬间Thor惊呆了，他从来没想到自己会对一个比自己年长将近十岁的人心动。然而他的心动没有半分作假和虚伪，Thor没有犹豫便决定向Loki展开追求，十岁的年龄差意味着巨大的认知格差，挑战难度显然不小。

他自知自己才离开学校经验不足，所以也没有什么架子，和公司里的员工很快就打成了一片。不过作为集团未来的继承人，就算他不平易近人也有无数人想巴结他。Loki是前辈，而且他确实有许多不了解的地方要向Loki请教，一来二去他和Loki的关系维持得还不错，当然，仅限于工作上。Thor虽然才走出学校，但他又不是傻子，自然知道和Loki走得太近会惹人猜疑，所以他十分克制自己，不到必要的时刻绝对不会找Loki求助。

一开始Thor认为Loki是个很冷淡的人，尽管穿衣风格中稍微可以体现一些他的随性。让Thor产生这种认知的大概就是因为Loki几乎没有笑过。不仅如此，Loki的情绪一直不是很明显，开心，愤怒，疲倦，悲伤，都很难见到，虽然说工作中不可能太情绪化，但是Loki给他的感觉就是如此。

后来Thor才明白这就是所谓的工作状态。

他开始正式追求Loki到他们确认关系并且同居的那九个月里，他见过许多次Loki流泪的模样，大多是在床上动情到眼角泛红喘息着，偶尔还有那么几次趴在他的肩膀上尖叫啜泣，在这时Thor才有一种能看清这个人喜怒哀乐的感觉。

唯一的那次不是沉浸在高潮时的眼泪来得莫名其妙。那天他去厨房拿冰镇的和乐怡，习惯保持头脑清醒的Omega只对这种酒精浓度低得像是气泡饮料的鸡尾酒感兴趣。实际上对于Thor来说这就是气泡饮料，白桃味儿的，气泡在口齿间炸开冲淡了甜度和酒精，但是还是很甜，只是想想白桃的气味就觉得很甜。

不是他喜欢那样的味道，是带着白桃汽水香甜气味的Loki像颗清甜的糖，甜到可以让他抑制不住上扬的嘴角。

Loki坐在落地窗边的藤椅上，阳光亲吻他的脊背，他的身体沐浴在光晕之下，手里捧着的那本简装书在光与影的分解处摊开。明媚的阳光晃人视线，Thor看不清他脸上的表情，只感觉到有什么晶莹的东西从他的脸颊滑落，狠狠地砸到宽松的睡袍上。

Thor看不太真切，心里焦急快步向他走去，然而近了看清了他的脸庞，却捕捉不到任何水痕和眼眶泛红的迹象。

那双漂亮得像绿宝石的眼扫了他一下，伸出手接过冰凉的易拉罐：“走路这么毛毛躁躁的，果然是小孩子脾气。”

接下来是开启易拉罐的咔哒声，气泡争先恐后地挤出来，噼里啪啦的一阵响。

“我刚才以为你哭了。”Thor坐到他的对面，这栋公寓楼的地理位置不错，他选了楼层不低的一间，从落地窗可以鸟瞰整座城市的景色。

“是吗？”Loki没有解释，抿了一口冒着气的酒。

Thor笑了笑，Loki低头看书，睡袍藏不住脖颈处的红痕，Thor就看着他，像是在欣赏名画。

Thor有时甚至在想，Loki的情绪只有三分之二秒，第三秒笑容还是怒意都会敛去，第四秒彻底平静，又成了波澜不惊的枯井。

他当时以为心思细腻的omega是看到什么感人情节才忍不住落泪，但又不好意思向小自己好几岁的男朋友承认这个事实，于是搪塞过去了。他甚至觉得自己没有再追问可以说得上是善解人意。

然后现实告诉他，你只是真的不了解Loki这个人而已。

很多事情发生的时候让人忍不住发懵，从未见到预兆甚至毫无心理准备，于是被打个措手不及，然而一切都是曾经播种下的选择和决策结出的果实。

那滴眼泪被他认做是无关紧要的琐碎细节忽略了，Thor和往常一样把Loki揽在怀里，触碰，抚摸，亲吻，咬住天鹅修长脆弱的脖颈将这美丽的无辜生灵拖入欲望浪潮，留下艳丽花瓣换取那朵花蕾的盛开。Loki不是枝头上沾着露水的果实，他已是醇香美酒，Thor忍不住想要吮吸出更多散发着醉人香气的汁液。

Thor第二天要回总公司汇报项目，虽然两个公司在一个城市但是从公寓出发是两个不同方向，送Loki先去上班再去总公司显然来不及，那天晚上Loki没有住在公寓而是回了自己家。

跑了这么久的项目终于要大功告成，Thor忍不住有些雀跃，在玄关处缠着Loki要了好几个吻作为今天不能搂着他睡觉的补偿，才恋恋不舍地放人回去。

一切都很顺利，从总公司出来的Thor在回去的路上买了一捧玫瑰花，他迫不及待地想和Loki分享此刻的喜悦。

Loki没有接他的电话。

等到他在公寓车库停下车，再次给Loki打过去的时候，电话终于通了。

他有些兴奋，没等Loki开口他便说了好多，然而还没来得及和Loki约定见面的地点，电话那头传来Loki有些失真的声音。

Loki说，我们分手吧。

那时候Thor忽然发现他连一句为什么都问不出。

如果爱意消却，两个人又只有爱情能够维系这段感情，那么是直接告诉对方自己的心意还是继续迁就伪装。

Loki已经给出了答案。

他没有追问的必要。

 

09

很多时候不开心只要睡一觉就好了，第二天心情如何全凭早上是怎么醒的，自然醒就心情好，被闹钟醒就暴躁，简单合理。鉴于这几天没有熬夜全是早睡早起，Loki觉得自己这几天心情还不错。

工作也还算顺利，萨卡这个听起来不怎么靠谱的工作室加班很少，工作交接顺利，没半年的时间他基本和那几个部门主管混熟了，不过交情也只限于工作，要硬说和谁关系好一点的话……

好像是老板。

和老板关系好是件很划算的事情，虽然有人会嚼舌根，不过和老板关系好不好总有人会说闲话，那还不如选择利益最大化。

老板是Alpha还是Beta或者是Omega他不知道，现在的人们渐渐明白真实性别和年龄都属于个人隐私。虽然说坐在同一个办公室对彼此都有一定了解，但为了提高办公效率和显示彼此尊重，使用气味阻隔剂可以说是新时代的基本礼仪。

自从性别分化之后Loki就开始使用气味阻隔剂，工作之后他甚至会用香水，加上他的身材高挑并且注重锻炼，经常有人误认他为Beta甚至是Alpha。同理适用于他的顶头上司，气味阻隔剂之下只能认出这是个男的，没了。虽然说是个穿着有些奇特的人，有时候可能还会化个妆，但这一切都是没有参考价值的，当然也不重要。

不管什么性别，给够钱不加班也不强行要求社交的老板就是好老板。哦对，也不会介绍七大姑八大姨家的Alpha做对象，因为他自己可能都应付不来。

唯一令Loki有点不开心的就是，差不多岁数人家是资产阶级自己只是个小布尔乔亚，你妈的，为什么。

愤愤不平的Loki端起摆在茶几上的玻璃杯，只剩了一层底的香槟被他一饮而尽。

“今天你怎么这么容易就答应出来了？前几天怎么叫都不见人影。”包厢内音乐伴奏和没怎么在调上的歌声震耳欲聋，高天尊侧过身在他耳边说话才能勉强听到。

“有吃的吗？”Loki答非所问。

“有啊。”高天尊招手叫来服务生，“除了水果要不要其他的？”

“如果只吃水果你能吃得饱的话。”

“……还没到饭点呢。”

Loki敷衍道：“暴食期。”

高天尊挑了挑眉毛理解地点头，转身对服务生说了几句。包厢里人不少，除了正在唱歌的其他人都在聊天交谈，注意到服务生出入不少人就留意了一下那边的动向，果然没多久几个果盘和一份牛排就端到了高天尊他们面前。倒上冰在水桶里的粉色香槟，Loki就在众人的注视下大快朵颐起来。

他用刀叉将牛肉切成小块，等将一整块牛肉处理完毕之后他放下刀，用叉子将牛肉块送入口中，那双眼睛藏在睫毛投下的阴影里，本就没什么光线的包厢里只能看到咀嚼时脸部肌肉的变化。他的动作看起来慢条斯理，实际上进食的速度相当惊人，Loki吃饭确实很快，上次和他出来吃火锅高天尊也没停筷子就是说了两句话，低头一看锅里刚熟的肉已经不见踪影，只有才下进去还泛着红的肉片飘着。明明看着Loki也在回答他问题句子还不短，怎么就吃得这么快啊？

“你们有什么想要点的自己找服务生加上就好。”高天尊和Loki坐在包厢最里面，见Loki一时半会儿是不会理他了高天尊转身对往这看的人们说道。

“老板，真的你请客吗？”

其中有人大着胆子问了一句。

“那还用说？”高天尊笑着回答，那边的男男女女听到他的话立刻欢呼起来，七嘴八舌商量要点什么。

茶几上摆的那几瓶酒就已经是在坐年轻人一个月的工资了，当然他们可能并不知情，高天尊也没有告诉他们的想法，他本来只是叫Loki出来喝酒，最后变成公司里一堆年轻人的聚会，不过高天尊并不在意这些，他本身就是个喜欢派对和人群热闹气氛的人。

玩得尽兴才是最重要的，不是吗？

等这群人想好怎么宰老板一顿终于叫来了服务生，Loki已经放下了叉子，在果盘里挑了个卖相不错的草莓，凑到高天尊耳边喊道：“免费的水果牛排黑桃A，傻子才不来。”

“你就知道吃。”高天尊都要被他气笑了。

“我他妈在暴食期，这是我能控制的？”Loki理直气壮。

“那你还喝酒？”高天尊也学着他那样喊话，其实不喊着说真的听不太清，那些不知所云的歌词和跑调的歌声经过麦克风放大冲淡了所有其他声音。

“不影响啊，你没吃过吗你问我，莫名其妙。”

“我是没吃过啊，你觉得发情期这种事情我会一个人度过吗？”

“嚯，我怀疑你是忘了什么事情。”Loki那绿眼睛流转着光，在并不明亮却闪烁跳动的镭射灯下看起来像一只偷笑着的猫，高天尊突然有种不太好的预感，然而不等他仔细思考Loki得意地说，“不是还神神秘秘地隐藏性别吗？真是不经诈。”

说完他往柔软的皮质沙发上一靠，摇晃手中的玻璃杯将香槟一饮而尽。

“……操！”

“傻。”

生气的高天尊决定接下来不理Loki了，然而看到周围说说笑笑的年轻人又觉得无聊，行吧，就一分钟不理。

一分钟到了，高天尊转头看向Loki，发现他又给自己倒了一杯。在高天尊的怒视下本来都快挨到茶几上的酒瓶被Loki面不改色地拿着绕了一圈到高天尊的酒杯旁，直接倒满了。

“你到底让不让我喝？”Loki感觉高天尊的嘴角都在抽。

“哎呀端个酒而已又没什么难度，来，为我们的虚假姐妹情干杯！”说着Loki举起酒杯碰了一下高天尊还放在茶几上的酒杯，又一饮而尽了。

“你能不能悠着点，等会别吐我一车。”高天尊端起酒杯抿了一口又放下。

“这几杯就会醉？你没见过我喝酒吗？”

“不好意思这是我们第一次出来喝酒谢谢。”

“……那你怎么就觉得我酒量不行啊。”

高天尊直视他的眼睛，笑着说：“我有我的信息渠道啊，你不是不喝酒吗。”

什么三流情报渠道红的都能说成白的，Loki刚想嘲笑他几句，然后想到在上一个公司那么多年聚会他基本没有喝过酒，这么几次推辞之后自然有人觉得他不上道，开玩笑这些人怎么可能会放过一个灌醉Omega的好机会呢，劝了好几轮自己都不嫌烦的。他不喜欢在这种场合喝酒，也对劝别人喝酒没有任何兴趣，但这种场合下显然没有人喝倒他们是不肯罢休的。

然后Loki一边谈笑风生一边把过来试图劝酒的人灌醉了三个，他自己面前的那杯还没有喝完。后来他成了领导，部门聚餐之类的饭局就基本没有见到过酒精这种东西。

所以也不是高天尊情报不准确，他确实不怎么喝酒。

“我喜欢喝酒，但是喝酒很麻烦。”Loki说，“酒精作用下其实你的意识很清醒但是行为和语言是不受控的，大概就像养了一头完全不听话的野狗，你抓着狗链在大街上和它为了到底走哪边对骂，那画面实在是太感人了。而且你知道，在所谓饭局上只要开了这个头，以后就不是你能左右的。”

“喜欢喝酒和被迫喝酒毕竟是两个完全不同的概念。平时呢，兴致来了和恋人喝上几杯？”

“别提了，虽然说有些酒友，但是基本上我没和任何一个对象喝过酒。再怎么否认也无法改变Alpha喜欢的都是什么温柔贤惠挂的Omega这个事实，吃饭快一点都要皱眉更别说喝酒了。”Loki忍不住翻了个白眼，说这个他就来气，于是十分生气地给自己倒酒，“想喝酒怎么办？装作自己不会喝酒，然后他们会给你开几个玩笑之后让你尝试一些低度数的鸡尾酒饮料，我的建议是把‘鸡尾酒’三个字去掉，那点酒精含量还不如说自己是气泡饮料算了。”

“这么惨？”

“聊胜于无吧，关键是就这点酒都要装醉，你妈的，为什么！”Loki悲愤道。

高天尊已经笑倒在沙发上，在Loki谴责的目光中高天尊坐直身板，装模做样地清嗓子咳嗽两声说：“没办法啊，谁叫你非要走清纯路线。问题是现在还有人吃这种设定吗？大家不都是很痛恨这种所谓白莲花的样子。”

Loki摆出“这你就不懂了”的表情，严肃地对他说：“看起来很愚蠢但是这个方法非常有效，那些Alpha相当容易咬钩，喜欢别人示弱满足自己旺盛的虚荣心，单纯地信奉靠崇拜视线和甜言蜜语做养料的愚蠢‘爱情’。”

端起酒杯之后Loki想了想又补充道：“Omega们独立并且开始讨厌示弱，对于Alpha们而言曾经能够轻而易举地从性别中获取的优越感现在越来越难以得到，天生的自命不凡心理没能得到满足。这时候只要服软撒娇就可以了，钓上几条大鱼比想象中容易得多。”

“谈恋爱太麻烦了吧。”高天尊嘴上虽然这么说，脸上却没有一点意外。

“这世界上哪有容易的事情呢。”Loki无所谓地耸了耸肩膀。

“就算认真也不会有什么感情，也不会有什么回报，喜欢这种事情明明就是在赌博，哪能次次都中啊。只不过人们天真地以为所谓谈恋爱就一定会真心回馈，明明自己就是在玩玩而已，谁都是在玩一玩而已，偏偏有人喜欢打着情深的幌子。”

“说我渣一点问题都没有，陈述客观事实罢了有什么错呢？明明大家都是在玩而已，为什么最后全都成我的错了。”

本来怕酒洒出来所以十分小心翼翼的高天尊注意力全在自己的酒杯上，然而听着听着觉得不太对劲，一回头发现Loki的酒杯又空了，而且他的眼睛变得湿漉漉的，好像有眼泪在他的眼眶里打转。

大概是注意到高天尊看过来了，Loki闭眼摇头：“你再不喝这瓶酒要没了。”

“你醉了。”高天尊笃定。

“这哪能啊。”Loki笑了，那双苍翠的眼睛里已经没有水雾，“正常的放大情绪而已。老板不会连酒都不管够吧。”

“你看不到桶里边的酒吗！”高天尊怒道。

“好远啊。”Loki懒洋洋地站起来，因为高天尊和自己坐在这所以年轻人们下意识地往旁边那张茶几靠，虽然还是围在同一张茶几旁边但倒没什么人打扰他们，然而包厢里不带停的歌声之下也没有什么差别，总归都是吵闹。

Loki从水桶里又抽出一瓶。拔出木塞的声音在震耳欲聋的麦克风声响中微不可闻，Loki闭着眼睛侧耳倾听，露出了一个陶醉的微笑。真是比这群走调的鬼哭狼嚎美妙一千万倍的乐声啊。

“下次换个地方吧，本来就想叫你一个人的，结果跟来了一群。”高天尊那杯中的酒终于到了正常范围，他举起酒杯和Loki砰了一下。

Loki笑着挑眉，将手里刚倒上的酒喝了一小半，但他只是笑了笑没有说话，心想没确定你到底是什么性别我怎么可能和你出去喝酒。他倒不是没有Alpha酒友，但是不了解多一些信息Loki并不能放下心。他只是不想自己出来和高天尊喝酒而已，不是不想喝酒，也不是不想和高天尊喝酒。

“是你自己说项目结束请大家玩的。”Loki拆台道。

“所以说啊，下次找一个清静点的酒吧。到底是谁提议来KTV的啊,而且这些人为什么不在调子上。”高天尊嘀咕。

Loki看着高天尊，其实对方刚才说了什么他完全听不见，不过这不影响什么。下次就可以了，他忽然有些期待下次两个人的约会。他知道自己喝完酒可能会做出一些令自己后悔的事情，他说出的话都不太经过大脑思考直接蹦出来，不过高天尊此时已经是个安全的人，对一个被划分到安全范围内的人交付一些信任是合情合理的。当然，喝酒有时候就是为了失控。

很吵，但是一点都不影响他的好心情。前几天看到前任动态带来的不悦和暴食期的烦躁一扫而空，那些鬼哭狼嚎都像是天籁之音了，他的手指不自觉地在腿上打着节拍。

当然要是没有这些声音就更好了。

 

TBC.

 

注：*摘自西蒙·波伏瓦《第二性》  
原文：可是，在女人的处境和黑人的处境之间有着极大的相似：两者今日都从相同的家长统治中解放出来，不久之前还是主宰者的阶层企图把他们保持在“原来的位置”，就是说保持在它为他们选择的位置：在这两种情况下，这个阶层对于头脑不清的、幼稚的、笑容满面的“好黑人”，对逆来顺受的黑人，以及对“真正是女人”的女人，也就是肤浅的、幼稚的、轻率的女人，屈从于男人的女人的品德，散布或多或少真诚的赞美。在这两种情况下，这个阶层以它制造的事实状态为依据。


	3. 三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最开始预计是情人节能完结- -高估了我自己的码字速度  
> 大年初十才发新年快乐我真的好能拖一鸽子  
> 情人节剧情要等一阵了

10

新年的最后一天下雪了。

十二月底，这座城市终于和Loki记忆中对冬天的印象相似了些，那时只是场落地即化的小雪，Loki也觉得莫名开心不少。

发情期平稳地度过了，持续不散的阴霾终于散开，Loki觉得心情变好也并不意外。现在为数不多令他烦恼的就是暴食期积累的热量，其实冬天穿的衣物本身就会厚重些，看起来好像是变胖了然而脱掉衣服就发现基本没有变化。

他和高天尊的小酌计划还没开始执行就搁浅了，年底工作向来繁忙，一头扎进工作里等回过神来这一年已经接近尾声。

于是小长假前高天尊又带着辛苦工作的员工们出去玩了一次，不过这次不是什么丰富的夜生活，泡温泉，场面一度十分养生。

他们运气不错，来的当天又下了一场雪，郊区没有什么工业，空气自然不是城市里可以相比的，落雪洁白无暇，是它本身的色彩。

一边泡温泉一边赏雪，是很浪漫。

整体上最近除了工作忙碌也没有发生什么令人不满意的事情，不过鉴于暴食期的情绪波动有些吓人Loki觉得这也不算什么坏事，将精力投入工作之后就没有心思去想别的了。而且工作虽然很疲惫，但是看到银行卡上的奖金Loki觉得很值得，果然还是工作好，怎么想钱都是最好的。

而且公司福利确实不错，高天尊十分财大气粗地把温泉酒店这包了下来，工作的疲惫都在温泉汤池的热气中消散了。

新年就要到了，Loki不自觉有些期待。虽然说他不觉得未来一年生活会有什么大的变化，但是总要期待会有好事发生，指不定那天就成真了呢。

Loki思考了一会儿诸如新年愿望之类的东西，除了一夜暴富这个终极幻想好像也就没有了。

社交平台上大家都在说什么“早日脱单”，哀嚎的模样挺好玩的，然而这种愿望早已从自己的清单上删除。

如果自己年轻个十岁，他就可以像年轻人一样信奉爱情，即便他从未相信过这些虚无缥缈的东西。不过年轻十岁他就不可能遇到Thor，心动的会是另外一个人。

事实是十年前的自己大概也是这么想的。

心动又怎样，喜欢又怎样，最后的结果无外乎分手，不是他失去兴致就是对方觉得索然无味。和别人不太一样的就是他从未渴望过婚姻，最后一次对“结婚”这件事有过幻想还是在分化前没有目标的畅想，然后他成了Omega，那么这件事就到此为止。

可能是他分化后教育的失败，他没有学会教育要求的温柔体贴，没有会学教育安排的顺从驯服，表面成绩优异是个听话的好学生，实际上一身反骨。教育的结果是无知，那么清醒就是一种过错，就是一种罪。

他是有罪之徒，别人没有权力指责，能够原谅宽恕的只有他自己。

理论上Omega应该是渴望和Alpha结合的，用婚姻作为自身的保障，自己剪断羽翼换取口粮的行为在无路可走的时代合情合理，然而这个时代早就落幕了，在人们意识到之前就已经结束了。

所以无论别人怎么鼓吹Alpha和Omega之间的吸引力，Loki从来都嗤之以鼻，和鼓吹性别差异一样，这些论调的人都暗藏自己可能都没有体会到的恶意。

称述客观事实和鼓吹分明是两种概念，偏偏总会有人分不清，那也确实没什么好说的。

爱情和金钱之类的选择题，实际上大多数人两个选项都碰不到边，只能竭力掩饰将就之下的不甘心。如果这时候能骗来一两个重蹈覆辙，那一身的痛楚好像也减轻了不少。

不过他还是承认，十几岁和二十几岁还有三十几岁的自己是不一样的。

毕竟他现在已经可以做到脸不红心不跳地说“那么就请多喜欢我一点吧”，要害羞紧张还需要演技呈现，放在以前这些撒娇语句都被羞怯堵在喉间，最后只能埋在撒娇对象怀里默默脸红。

完全不敏感啦，看他们那么卖力的求偶表演他已经没有心跳加速的感觉，只能用良好的演员素养阻止自己冷笑出声。

太没劲了，那些以为自己年龄大了就会随意将就的人太没劲了，那些自以为是的小聪明太没劲了，那些没有思考让自己的命运被别人随意揉捏还沾沾自喜的人太没劲了。

他自己也很没劲，装作无知又拆穿假象的自己也很没劲。

恋爱不是什么生活必需品，但是他还是乐此不疲地利用一些大概会被别人看不起的手段，乐此不疲地开展一段新恋情，然后乐此不疲地分手，乐此不疲地投入下一段恋爱。

Loki真的是觉得有些太无聊了。

那些什么都没想什么都不愿意想的人盲目地爱上一个人，实际上连自己是谁都不认识，从未爱过自己却期望七十亿人中有个比自己更傻的蠢货爱上自己，可能彩票中奖的几率更高一些。

然而自己也谈不上什么明智。想清楚和想不清楚有什么差别呢，都处于洪流中身不由己，浑噩无知和清醒挣扎在结果上没有太大差别。

生活是需要一些调味剂的，缓解一下压力调节一下情绪，谈恋爱是个不错的选择。

大家都是愚钝的人类，谁也没有比谁更高明。

就这样吧。

Loki关上手机丢在一旁，即便家里有暖气窗户玻璃和小窗台的大理石仍然是冷的，坐在垫着的厚绒毯上靠着窗户，窗外的寒意可以从冰凉的玻璃上体会一二。街上冷冷清清的，来往也没有什么车辆，毕竟这场雪实在是太大了，而且还有几分钟就是零点，这座城市愿意外出的人大多聚在广场等接下来的烟火表演。

往年其实也没有什么具有仪式感的活动，可能就是等倒计时，卡着零点说新年祝福之类的，不过今年他想不出来和谁说上一句新年快乐，Loki打算今年就等烟花表演跨年好了。

公司离市中心有一定的距离，Loki考虑了一下决定还是搬到公司附近，住了这么多年零零碎碎东西不少，收拾行李就让他累得够呛。不过同等租金在没有那么繁华的区域能租一个相对大一些的房子，而且视野开阔许多，等会看烟花表演不会再像以前那样被高楼大厦挡个严严实实。

去年他是站在Thor的公寓阳台上看到的。本来他连零点要放烟花这件事情都忘记了，他靠着Thor坐在沙发上看电视，当然看电视这个表述并不准确，他们只是打开了电视然后各自玩手机，快到零点时Thor和他都不自觉放下了手机，等着给对方送上最早的新年祝福。

“新年快乐！”新年钟声才响起，Thor立刻说道。

十二声钟响，他们没有亲吻，因为很快外面便是烟花绽放的巨响，好像就在耳边似的。

然后他们就在阳台上近距离欣赏了整场烟花表演。本质上这就是烟色反应，不过真的很美，绽放到消逝的整个过程炫彩夺目。Thor配合烟火炸开发出了几声惊叹，他目不转睛地看着半空，Loki定定地看着他眼睛里倒映出的烟火。

“真漂亮，Loki你快看！”似乎是察觉到Loki没有在看半空，Thor回头对他说道，眼睛还是带着笑意的。

看到了，是很漂亮。Loki在心里默默说道，环住Thor的腰将他拉到自己身边，微微仰头看着Thor，一言不发。

Thor笑着吻住年长的恋人，他们在银花火树照亮的夜空下亲吻，寒风吹不散胸膛里翻滚的爱意。

当然这都是去年的事情了。十分钟前Loki突然想起了那天晚上的烟花，在Thor海蓝色眼眸里盛开的烟花。没有高大帅气的Alpha，没有情浓意密的恋曲，没有绵长的吻，今年他可以认真地看一次。

雪没有停，在他愣神的时候新年钟声如期响起，接着是第一簇烟花划破雪夜泛红的夜空，绚丽多彩，美得让人想要流眼泪。

还真是烟花易冷，Loki想道。

新年快乐，这个世界上所有的人，聪明的愚笨的无知的精明的美丽的丑陋的幸福的绝望的善良的罪恶的还有平凡的碌碌无为的，新年快乐。

他在心里默念。

11

冬天第一次场小雪之后没多久城里便又是场暴雪，猝不及防被雪封锁的道路没能及时清理出来，彼时和高天尊还有公司员工去城外度假的Loki没有参与全城迟到的盛况，而且还为能泡温泉赏落雪感到高兴，看起来真是十分不知人间疾苦。

雪其实没有人们以为的那样能让人心情愉悦，主要是太冷了。下小雪后道路上化了一片全是泥水，踩在上面能让人心情直线下降。下暴雪之后银装素裹看起来美丽极了，在松软的积雪里留下自己的脚印有趣而且浪漫，可是走得久了也就乏了，雪进鞋子的滋味一点都不好受。

而且雪天开车会打滑，路面结冰状况实在是感人，谁会为了可能完全不会有的雪去换雪地胎啊？下了一整天的雪看起来不吞没城市不罢休，回家被连环交通事故堵在路上的Thor头疼不已，本身地面积雪就不太可能开得多快，这下好了根本是被堵得纹丝不动。

下午五点，他处理完手头的事务在楼下便利店买了份意面打算回家热着吃，幸好当时灵机一动想到要准备明天早饭于是多买了三明治，不然堵在路上的Thor觉得自己可能要饿晕了。

微波炉叮的一声叫他取出热好了的意面，他从冰箱里捞了一瓶和乐怡出来，气泡在他嘴里打转，可能是他神志不清了，他居然尝出了苦的滋味。

去年下半年他才认识Loki，然后笨拙地示爱追求，他和Loki坦白这是他第一次主动追求恋人时Loki冷笑出声说你这路数确实挺幼稚的，Thor觉得自己有些委屈，耷拉着脑袋没有说话，直到听到Loki接下来说的话。

Loki说，但是很有效，我很吃这套。

然后Thor像条大型犬一样扑到他身上，并不存在的尾巴摇得过于欢快。

他们是在今年开始之前确定恋人关系的。两个月的暧昧期并不算长，但是Thor总觉得自己像是在做无用功。第一次告白，Loki目光带着鼓励意味地看着他紧张地说出“我喜欢你”，然后等到他说完了Loki十分冷静地问他到底想要做什么，Thor那瞬间忽然发现Loki的态度和面对客户时简直一模一样。

不过Loki最终允许他展开追求。他当然不至于做出办公室里当着同事的面送玫瑰花这种让谁都尴尬的傻事，但也算不上什么高明：加班时借着犒劳员工的名义给所有员工定外卖，当然都是Loki喜欢吃的；周末找各种理由和Loki共进晚餐；Thor知道Loki不喜欢声张，但还是坚持每天送Loki回家，虽然直到他们在一起一个月之后他才知道具体的地址……

那段时间他们的相处模式说出来好像很像情侣之间那样，可是Thor能够感受到这离真正的恋爱还相差很远，Loki看似被动接受，不拒绝也不表态，但是节奏其实全在Loki的掌控之中。

第二次告白发生在十二月初，不是什么非常有意义的一天，没有玫瑰花，没有精心挑选的礼物，没有浪漫的烛光晚餐，就是很平常的一天傍晚，Thor照惯例将Loki放在路口，他不记得那天自己是受了刺激还是怎么回事，在Loki准备下车的时候稀里糊涂地对Loki说，请和我交往吧。

Loki准备拉开车门的手顿在半空，侧转的身体让Thor看不见脸上表情，没有回应，Thor深吸一口气告诉自己不能着急反正都做好打持久战的准备了，即便如此Thor还是难免有些失落，酝酿措辞来缓解一下气氛，那句“不答应也没有关系”还没来得及出口。

Loki快速地亲了他一下，准确些是啄了他的嘴唇，蜻蜓点水一般。

Thor直接愣在驾驶室里。

后来他想，人类，Alpha，他这个年纪的，其实很难不爱上Loki Laufeyson.

从他大衣衣角在风中的摇曳，从他酷似T台男模的走路姿势，从他黑色披肩卷发随着身体运动而荡漾起的曲线，你很难不爱上他。

即便他看起来不苟言笑甚至有些阴郁，即便他眼神闪烁流转着不易察觉的挑剔与算计，即便你知道他不会为你停留，即便你知道吻痕最后会变成满身的伤痕*，你还是会在看到他的那一瞬间爱上他。

你的心跳加速，你对此熟悉无比因为你知道心动是什么感觉，所以这次你不会有任何的犹豫就确定自己陷入了爱的泥淖，而且很有可能你会从一开始就有一种预感：你不会和他有任何结局。

日子久了可能就可以慢慢了解到他的一些喜好，然后就会发现他笑起来时眉眼温柔而多情。他偶尔会说一些俏皮话，除此之外他的言辞不免有些尖锐，就和他本人一样。

尖锐、美丽*，令人痴迷。

机缘巧合之下你可以让他白皙俊美的脸庞染上情欲暧昧的绯红，也可以让他紧闭的红唇微张吐露出令人面红耳赤的声音，自然可以让他精心修过的眉毛蹙起属于动情的弧度。或许你还能让他在臂弯里多停留一阵，在蝉鸣或是落雪的夜晚一起看电视里并没有什么意思的节目，这时候浪费时间都不能够称为虚度光阴。

然后故事到这里差不多就要渐入尾声了。

等到最后离别时你大概都不知道他是真情还是假意，他的思想被困在灰绿色的眼眸里，他的世界只能窥见一二，你唯一知道的就是你爱他，仅此而已。

一场精巧的骗局，受骗者不知自己何时掉入陷阱，甚至根本不会认为这就是骗局。不过可能是过于精妙，守在一旁的捕猎者有时都会被假象迷惑，这时候谁是猎人谁是猎物好像也不再明确。

Thor就是栽入陷阱的猎物之一。

他隐约知道这是个陷阱，当然也只是一种不太清明的预感，爱意冲昏头脑来不及细想于是懵懵懂懂地撞上了精心编织的网。

分手之后他想如果他再细心一些，他再在意一些，或许就能看懂Loki，看懂他每次挑眉之后的笑而不语。然而哪有什么如果呢。

而且Loki大概就是因为自己看不懂所以才不愿说明的吧。

这是一个死循环，Loki怎么想是不会和Thor说清楚的，因为Loki知道Thor不会理解自己，而Loki越是不说Thor越是无从了解他的想法。现在想来他们没有什么争吵是因为根本不可能吵起来，在Thor忍不住生气时Loki总是很快就服软，那些所谓的恋爱中Omega会恃宠而骄从未在Loki身上出现过，Thor当时以为是Loki的包容。

Loki只是懒得和他计较而已。

不知不觉一瓶鸡尾酒已经喝完了，虽然无论喝了多少次Thor都觉得这东西和汽水差别为零，但是Loki很喜欢。所以他想念Loki的话就会去买一瓶，后来觉得时常跑便利店也很麻烦，就在冰箱里存了不少。

公寓里仍然保留着Loki曾经居住过的痕迹，两份餐具、Loki走时没有带走于是被自己收在鞋柜里的拖鞋、一起挑选的装饰画，还有Loki留下的小半瓶香水，说出来很丢人他有时候还会喷在卧室里营造出Loki还在的假象。

这个城市太大了，他们再也没有见过一面。

这时候Thor才有些恍惚地发现，他们曾经拥有过的那九个月可能都是在Loki计算之内，所有不经意的偶遇都是设计好的见面。

他又取了瓶啤酒。再过几个小时便是新年，手机一直响个不停，都是朋友们的邀请。好不容易到家的Thor懒得出去了，虽然说没有这场雪没有拥堵不堪的道路他也不想今天去酒吧夜店，不过这下正好有了借口。

12月31日的夜晚，他想一个人度过这一年的最后几个小时。

回完消息之后他有些烦躁地把手机关机丢在一旁，没过一分钟又重新开机，无视涌出的一堆消息他翻出了那个已经很久没有发过消息的账号。

在那个对话框里他写了很久，最后又全部删掉，只留下了一句新年快乐。当然消息是发不出去的，对方已经把自己删除，只是他还是有点舍不得删除他们曾经的聊天记录。

新年快乐，Loki。

烟花升空，他站到阳台上，在心里默念道。

 

*注：  
“即便你知道吻痕最后会变成满身的伤痕”出自Finneas《Let`s Fall in Love for the Night》"And before your kisses turn into bruises"

“尖锐、美丽”出自《北欧众神》第一章“洛基是女巨人劳菲的儿子，劳菲也被称为纳尔或者针，因为她纤瘦、美丽又尖锐。”  
借用了一下对劳菲的描述

 

TBC.


	4. 四

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一章车车，算是回忆  
> 并不太明显的西装Play，情人节，舔穴，背入骑乘，操射&操尿，潮吹，无套内射，临时标记  
> 设定上是有阴道，因为我真的懒得写灌肠  
> 没安全套是因为相关剧情在后面会提到- -不避孕是不可能的  
> 我流ABO，泥就完事了嗷

12

Thor好奇过Loki为什么第一天开会时没有穿正装，当时正在处理报表的Loki抬眼像是开玩笑般回答道，因为好看。

继续打字的Loki察觉到Thor有些难以置信，有些无奈但是又带着些许俏皮地补充，你可以理解为我要让你眼前一亮啊。

玩笑话Thor是不可能当真的，按照Thor的了解，Loki是那种让自己时刻保持完美的人，而且Loki是不会做出这样无论是看起来还是听起来都很有心机的事情。

所以说是年轻人，听说爱情很纯洁高尚便把自己的幻想全部点在了它上面，所有经营钻研手段都是玷污，所有设计安排都是背叛，从各种角度来说都很天真，如果Loki对这个人有好感那他会觉得这样还不错很可爱，要是不喜欢他就忍不住想这到底蠢成什么样了，是不是化妆穿漂亮衣服都是错。

看着Thor失笑的模样Loki就知道这个小崽子是绝对不会这么想了，成功糊弄过去的Loki停下手头的工作端起茶杯悠悠地说自己只是出门忘了要换正装而已。

这么说Loki其实也没有在撒谎欺骗，他确实忘记过穿西装，好几次，关系不错的下属还会调侃他两句。

不过这么久Thor也确实没怎么见过他穿西服，公司对服装要求没那么严格，虽然说每周例会穿正装出席是常规，但是Loki几次忘记换衣服之后索性干脆不换了，省得到时候下属又调侃他。

去年情人节Thor第一次见到Loki穿西装的模样。

坐在软沙发里的Loki气定神闲地看着Thor向他走来，昏暗的烛光里隐约可见他灰绿色眼眸里的温柔笑意，空气中古龙水和若有若无的信息素气味徒增暧昧。

为什么Loki会觉得自己穿西装会没有穿大衣好看？

餐桌上放着沙拉和牛排，还有一瓶红酒。那天Thor临时加班，Loki则提前翘班回家准备晚餐，不过这么短的时间也来不及做太多饭菜，看起来还有点情调就可以了。烛火随着提琴的旋律摇曳，鼓点如雷像是敲击在心间，Thor的呼吸声在Loki的注视下越发粗重。

黑色西装将Loki包裹得严严实实，可这时候只会让人想把他的衣服撕碎。

收拾完餐桌Loki关掉了音响，然后走到Thor身边对他说，你现在可以拆开第一件礼物了。

Thor注视着他波光潋滟的眼眸，手穿过黑发扣住他的后脑勺将两个人的距离缩短到可以交换彼此的气息，Loki微微张开嘴唇，昏暗中Thor看到湿润的舌尖泛着的光亮，然后Loki伸出舌头，缓慢挑逗地在自己红润的嘴唇上留下一层暧昧的水痕。

猎物上钩，Thor的气侵入口腔，Loki不自觉地闭上了双眼。

西装被急切地脱下，从客厅到卧室的路上散了一地，被放到床上的Loki仰躺着看Thor解开衬衣的扣子。最后一件衣服落地，Thor俯下身在Loki白皙的脖颈上留下一片暧昧的淡红印记，他轻轻咬住脖颈侧面的那块皮肤，属于Omega香甜的信息素萦绕在鼻尖，只要他的牙齿稍微用力就可以留下标记。然而Thor没有过多停留便离开，从锁骨到乳尖再到腹部一路舔吻着，直到Loki放松紧绷的身体。

Loki十分配合地打开大腿，Thor的头埋在他的腿间，呼出的热气喷在敏感的皮肤上，Loki不自觉地颤抖，在Thor的注视下一张一合吐了些许出淫靡的液体。他的准备时间其实也不算短，洗完澡甚至来得及清理一遍，稍微扩张了一下之后便计算着时间做饭，最后换好衣服，坐在软沙发上等候加班晚归的Thor回家。

“你湿了。”Thor的手指探入他的身体，虽然有分泌的液体润滑但显然是很很滞涩，Thor将润滑液涂抹在手指上，重新伸入穴口开始抽插扩张。

废话，我当然知道，Loki在心里骂道。昏暗的灯光还有急切的动作都让Thor没有注意到Loki的西装裤其实已经被自己打湿了，连带着那张沙发上也有些湿润的痕迹。Thor的信息素虽然被阻隔剂覆盖得严严实实，但是他只是出现在眼前就足够令Loki忍不住夹紧双腿掩饰自己诚实的欲望反应。

“像是泉眼一样。”Thor补充。

“……神经病啊！！”Loki最终没忍住咆哮道。

回应他的是穴口湿热的触感，Loki抓过旁边的抱枕掩住自己的脸不让Thor看见自己的脸红，当然没什么用因为Thor不可能看得到。Thor在舔自己的肉穴，水声让Loki害羞得身体都开始有些泛红，快感让他咬住抱枕不溢出任何声音，然而实在是太爽了，不喊好像有些不对劲，于是Loki又把枕头丢在一边。

Thor灵活的舌在他的内壁里翻搅着，激起的快感让Loki绷紧下腹收缩甬道的肌肉，但很他便不再反抗，这时候Thor大概确定Loki已经可以接受接下来的性事。扩张过后的肉穴吞下Thor的阴茎并不算什么难事，但是进入总是会有些不适感的，Loki皱着眉头等这种感觉消失。Thor的动作也很缓慢，他在等Loki适应下来，压低身体含住Loki挺立的乳尖，让快感消去那些不适。

“可以了。”Loki轻声说。

Thor便不再克制，炙热粗大的阴茎更加快速猛烈地撞击Loki的软肉，原本揉搓Loki胸部的手探入腿间套弄着Loki颤抖摇晃的阴茎，没过多久Loki便射了出来。

欢愉暂歇时Loki枕着他的腰，骨节分明的手指沿着肌肉纹理在他腰际流连，没几下Thor就抓住Loki的手，实在是在撩拨之下有些受不了。被攥住手的Loki仰头看着Thor，黑发贴在脖颈和肩膀上，情迷意乱时半睁开的眼里满是欲望化作的雾气，他没有试着挣脱，而是放松手指在Thor的手心里画圈。他满意地感受着这头猛兽身下明显绷紧的肌肉，Thor已经松开了他的手，他却紧紧执住不放，用另一只手撑起身体伏在Thor身上，绿眼睛像正在捕猎的蛇紧紧锁定他威风凛凛的猎物。

Thor的腰很长，肌肉线条尤为性感，Loki的舌在他身上留下一道道水渍将他的腹肌舔得发亮，房间里只有Thor越发粗重的呼吸声和蛇信舔舐的水声。然后他的Alpha毫不犹豫地咬钩，空气中信息素愈发浓厚，Loki确信再撩拨几下Thor就会把他压在床上毫不留情地贯穿。

“不许动。”

Loki撑着Thor的胸坐了起来，像上级对下属那样发号施令。理论上Thor这个从总公司下派的未来继承人应该是Loki的上司，刚踏出校门的小屁孩自知没有经验也不摆什么架子，反而是Loki更像是Thor的上级了，当然这只是在工作中。

私下里Loki可以说是十分温顺，老男人总是令人意外地纯情，接吻会忍不住闭眼让Alpha来主导，听到自己说下流话身体都会羞得泛红，打开他的身体时脚趾都在可怜地蜷缩着，和他工作中寸步不退的模样实在是相差太大。

Loki亲吻他的嘴唇，湿滑的舌探进他的口腔，老男人就算喜欢伪装不代表他的害羞就是假的，早就展示炫耀过獠牙却还是会忍不住羞耻紧闭双眼。勃起的阴茎就抵着在Loki的尾骨，跨坐在自己Alpha身上的Omega忍不住呻吟出声，然而还是很强硬地要求他不要乱动。

Loki转过身背对着Thor，他的背部挺拔舒展，汗珠顺着脊椎的凹陷滑落，他试着慢慢地坐了下去，精液混着润滑液还有动情时分泌的汁液在他移动身体时已经从湿润的甬道里流到了大腿根部，之前已经被操开了的他都不需要怎么扩展就吞下Alpha硕大的阴茎，适应之后Loki便稍微加快速度在Thor身上起伏，抬起臀部再借由大腿和臀部发力控制坐下。

Thor看不到他的脸，自然无从观察他的表情，只能从Loki喉咙里溢出来的喘息推测他自己玩得很爽。Loki调整着角度让自己的阴茎能够更好地摩擦到体内的敏感点，情欲之下他的身体泛起淡淡的粉红，没有任何气味阻隔剂的影响Loki清甜的信息素飘进Thor的鼻腔。那两瓣挺翘的臀肉就在自己眼前摇晃，从Thor的角度甚至可以清晰地看见Omega那娇嫩的穴道是怎么吞进自己的阴茎，不仅如此，上一轮情事后留在他体内的液体随着Loki的起伏被带出，两个人结合处已是一片泥泞。

“好胀……啊！你不要动！”又一次沉浮中Thor握住他的腰往回拉，又十分坏心眼地向上顶跨，原本Loki的双腿支撑着身体的重量，然而在Thor的偷袭下Loki没能控制好重心，这一下他完全将坐在了Thor身上。

实在是太深了，阴茎捅入身体深处时Loki感觉自己大脑有一瞬间空白，他坐着不敢乱动，不适感让他收紧媚肉包裹着体内的异物，好像已经摩擦到生殖腔入口的那层软肉，这是长久不会被造访的地方，只是轻微的触碰就激出了他的眼泪。

“Loki，放松一点。”

Loki觉得自己快要气笑了，明明是这个人自己捣乱。他放松了些又报复性地裹紧Thor的茎身，满意地听到身后Alpha发出一声抽吸。

“说了不要乱动。”Loki不自觉地带上了点撒娇的语气。

他小心翼翼地撑起身体重新回到原来的位置，继续一上一下操弄起自己的肉穴。这场性事完全由Loki来主导，节奏和力度都是他自己掌控，Thor只能揉搓他雪白的臀肉表示一下自己的不满。然而Loki显然十分享受，甚至塌下腰撅起臀部让自己的身体看起来更加柔软诱人，红润的唇吐出若有若无的呻吟，却不让Thor看见他沉醉的表情。

Thor的手攀上他的腰，温热的触感激起Loki阵阵颤栗。可能是因为Thor的体格超乎常人得健硕，身高相近的Loki被Thor抱在怀里时显得格外纤瘦娇小。当然，现在两个人的体位Thor自然是不可能把他抱在怀里，但是手掌下细腻的肌肤触感激起了Thor的某种渴望。再稍等片刻，等到Loki玩够了，Thor在心里对自己说。

在Thor的抚摸下Loki像是一只被顺毛了的猫，扭动腰肢轻轻地蹭了蹭Thor的手掌，Thor甚至能想象到他此刻闭上眼睛的模样。至于Loki有没有真的像小猫一样眯起双眼Thor不知道，反而是他自己闭上眼睛去感受Loki咬住自己不肯放松的软肉。

“Loki.”

他轻叹着Omega的名字。

Loki显然对自己的身体了如指掌，他的动作也不再那样缓慢挑逗，跪坐的身体向前倾斜以便于发力，不断撞击敏感点获取更多的快感。由Loki自己掌控调整的性事显然更能让他自己兴奋，他的喘息声越发甜腻急促，Tho不再理会Loki的命令揽住他的腰顶弄起来。

抽插了十几下之后Thor停了下来，泥泞不堪的肉穴一阵痉挛几乎要将他挤出去，Loki高潮了，这个认知还没有让Thor来得及做出任何反应，一股温热的液体浇在他的龟头上。

“啊……”

Loki身体发软，Thor眼疾手快在他倒在床上之前将他拉回怀里。宛如失禁的高潮让Loki看起来可怜兮兮的，小腹间也是一片水迹，之前骑在自己身上时不敢完全吞没所以一直双手撑着膝盖分担重力的Omega显然没有机会刺激前端，仅仅是靠操弄带来的快感就让他前后都达到了顶峰。

Thor抬起他的腿将他转过身来，未抽离的阴茎在刚刚高潮过的穴道里摩擦，仍然沉浸在余韵中的Loki难受地哼了两声，爬跪在Thor身上喘着粗气。没能满足的Thor显然不打算放过此时已经瘫软在怀的Omega，不过也不急于这一时，现在Thor只想好好地看一看他的恋人。老男人白皙的皮肤上浮着红晕，倚靠着自己喘气的模样看起来像是被欺负狠了，脸上甚至还挂着泪痕，然而Thor几乎没有怎么动过。Thor笑眯眯地低头亲了亲Loki的嘴唇，得到来自Loki的深吻。

真是的，明明比自己年长，怎么可以这么可爱。

他终于见到自己玩得开心的老男人究竟是什么模样。Loki是个十分冷淡的人，在此之前Loki留给Thor的印象便是如此，即便是前几次做爱他也是矜持地很少发出声音，整个人看起来有些无欲无求。被Loki那双纤细修长的手压在床上时Thor有些释然，他的Loki看起来终于放下心来开始做出一些试探。

Thor知道Loki有些喜欢伪装，伪装成一个端庄纯良的Omega，这些小爱好和背后动机Thor自然明白，但他不讨厌Loki这些别人看起来可以打上“心机”之类的行为，恰恰相反，他喜欢的就是Loki这样。

Thor继续在他体内抽插起来，才经历过高潮的Loki显然十分抗拒，收紧软肉阻止Alpha的进攻，然而Thor显然不会放弃这样的机会，他的撞击并不强烈，甚至可以说是温柔，但同样不容拒绝。

“不可以，再这样下去我会……”腹部的胀意让Loki求饶的哭腔甚至带上了几分惊慌，接下来的话实在是太过羞耻，即使已经向Alpha展示过一次潮吹的他仍然觉得难以启齿，虽然他有种预感Thor就是想看到他那样，Thor的手探到小腹揉了几下，尿意更加明显了。

“真的吗？可是那样会很舒服吧。”Thor笑眯眯地说道，阴茎从他湿滑的甬道里拔了出来，发出的声响就像是开红酒塞子一样，Loki来不及为这暧昧色情的声音脸红发热，体内粘腻的液体失去阻挡迫不及待地喷涌而出，失禁一样淅淅沥沥地淋在Thor的耻毛上。

媚穴一张一合收缩阻止液体流下带来的微妙感觉让他忍不住呻吟，然而这么久的性事让他的喉咙发干，声音变得低哑起来。他很少觉得这样难为情过，一边是丢脸一边又是灭顶的快感作为诱惑。Thor虽然已经从身体里退了出来，可是依旧勃起的欲望在他的会阴处磨蹭，手还在揉弄着小腹来激起更多的酸胀感。

“床单你洗。”Loki放弃抵抗，胳膊支撑在Thor的肩膀借力，让Thor的阴茎重新滑进体内。

忍耐已久的金色雄狮夺回主动权将黑蛇压在身下，炽热的欲望重新挤Loki体内，将他的呻吟声撞得支离破碎。只有在这个时候脸皮薄的老男人才会不管不顾地忘情叫喊，哥哥好棒我好舒服好爽再快一点，平时怎么诱着都不会说的淫词艳语一股脑全出来了。湿漉漉的绿眼睛里是掩不住的春情，他甚至会环住Alpha的肩膀舔舐对方脖颈处的腺体，让那里沾染上自己的信息素气味，好像这样就能标记了自己的Alpha似的。

Thor俯下身舔吻Loki的身体，吮吸着Omega胸前挺立的乳头，如他所料Loki发出了更加娇软的呻吟，谄媚地收缩阴道按摩Thor挺立的欲望，然而这样Thor也没有妥协。Loki不在发情期，实际上就算在发情期也需要不停顶弄那块通道口的软肉才能打开进入生殖腔，然而那里本身就是敏感的地方，虽然现在那里紧闭着，但是摩擦撞击带来的快感没有任何差别。

没能从高潮中缓过来而是被继续压着操就让他忍不住尖叫，现在又只抵着生殖腔的那层软肉进攻，Loki开始小声啜泣，他整个人像是痉挛了一般颤抖。

他的大脑一片空白，唾液顺着微涨的嘴角流下，然而此时他已经没有功夫去管这些了。

空气中尿液的味道和释放带来的巨大快感告诉他，他被操得失禁了。

而且他好像，他好像尿在了Thor身上。

他应该立刻找个地缝钻进去，那个抱枕早就不知道被丢哪了，这时候他忍不住埋怨Thor非要保持这个面对面的状态，不然他不至于连装鸵鸟将脸埋进床单的机会都没有，不对这样也不至于直接会……

快感和羞耻双重作用之下Loki崩溃大哭，与此同时Alpha终于射在他的体内，湿热的吻落在Loki的脸颊上，他渐渐在Alpha怀里平复下来。

操，为什么，明明不应该是Omega更持久一些吗，怎么是自己被搞得这么狼狈。

Loki气得咬了Thor一口泄愤。

然后在Loki的允许下Thor咬破了他腺体上的那层皮肤，Alpha信息素混入了血液，刺痛感让Loki在他怀里止不住颤抖。

一点都不划算，这都要找自己咬回来，和小朋友谈恋爱也太麻烦了吧。

迷迷糊糊之间Loki隐约想起自己准备的礼物好像还没有送出去，然而疲惫不堪的他不出意料地趴在Thor的肩膀上睡着了，完全没有之后被抱着去浴室清理的记忆。

一夜无梦。

 

TBC.


	5. 五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章7k+，Sif出场，有大量回忆情节。  
> 祝大家妇女节快乐！

13

逛街真的太麻烦了。

坐在座椅上的Thor忍不住想要打哈欠的欲望，Sif还在试衣间里换衣服，他只能漫无目的地浏览起挂着的服饰打发时间。

橱窗里人台身上是一件新款的羊毛大衣，但是在这座城市其实很难穿的出去。一月份仍然是天寒地冻，就他观察而言要风度不要温度的穿衣风格其实很难行得通，除非不在大街上走只是在房屋里。那些晚宴舞会上总是穿得十分清凉的Omega和女性Beta即便是下车走一截红毯的距离就会冻得瑟瑟发抖，不过Thor转念一想出席这样场合时无论性别大家都会十分默契地穿得单薄，直到进了室内会场才能停止颤抖。

Thor看着那件大衣出神。那是一件为女性Beta设计的大衣，但是Omega或是女性Alpha穿也没有问题，这也是近几年兴起的模糊性别的服装趋势。他想起了第一次见面时Loki穿着的那件大衣，应该是因为困倦产生的幻觉。

Thor开始一点一点地分析他和Loki的过去，这种思考不知不觉成了一种习惯，Loki这么做的动机是什么、他这么做的时候在想什么、他为什么会这么做这么想……虽然不可能精细到每一帧，但是只要记忆闪出些他和Loki的片段他就控制不住这样提问自己。

比如说，Loki说过他觉得穿大衣会好看，但是以Thor的观察他对穿衣好看没有太大执着。一变天就换上羽绒服，绝不会让自己冻着，臃肿与否完全不在考量之内。

也许这完全不是理由。Thor现在很明显感觉到自己就像一台生锈了的机器，在记忆里翻找线索异常艰难，大脑混沌得不停卡壳。他记得Loki好像说过一句什么话，那好像才是真正的理由，只是当时一笑而过现在又回忆不起来。

他觉得自己思考的速度越来越慢，仿佛下一秒就可以睡过去，商场里温暖的空调让他觉得更加昏昏欲睡，这时候播放带有节奏感的音乐反而成了催眠。Loki、闪着湿润光泽的灰绿色宝石、磨砂质地的黑色指甲、面无表情看不出情绪的面容、还有他的声音，所有一切都在渐行渐远。

就在Thor快要睡过去的时候Sif终于从试衣间里走了出来，他打起精神看着Sif照镜子。

“很好看。”收到Sif询问的眼神之后Thor立刻回答道。

Sif虽然还是一副对他的敷衍半信半疑的表情，不过听到Thor的话之后又对着镜子照了几下，看起来这身裙子很合她心意。

准备去结账的时候Thor感觉自己困得眼泪都要下来了，昨天晚上没睡好加上一下午都在商场里度过，他甚至觉得再久一分钟他就可以坐着睡过去。

“昨天晚上没休息好？”Sif看他睡眼朦胧的模样忍不住问道。

“失眠了。”Thor胡乱地摇头然后又点头，看起来恹恹欲睡的。

什么原因Sif心知肚明，这种情况放以前Sif肯定会关切地询问几句，然而实在是见得次数太多同情心都要被磨个干净。Sif哼了一声，拉了一下西服外套快步走到了Thor前方，留下了一个冷酷毫无感情的背影。

Thor看着她的背影忍不住觉得莫名好笑，拎着一堆购物袋慢吞吞地走在后面，果然没走两步Sif发现他没有跟上又停下来等他。

“没什么想说的吗？”Sif道。

Thor晃了一下手中的大包小包，“我能有什么想法，我什么想法都没有。”

“你知道我问的不是这个。”Sif回答道。

Thor笑了笑没有接话。Sif也没有指望在人来人往的商场里他能和自己说上些什么，便岔开了话题。往餐厅走的路上其实主要还是Sif在说话，Thor走在后面不是应上两声，除此之外基本都在看着Sif的身影出神。

然后他的神游就被打断了，因为没过多久Sif十分自然地挽住了他的手。

“做戏总要做足一点，对吧。”Sif挑眉轻笑道，靠近他的动作看起来亲密又自然。

“辛苦你了。”Thor感觉有一点变扭，但是没有制止Sif的靠近。

“你也是。”Sif眼神示意全由他提着的购物袋，两个人忍不住笑出了声。

两个人的距离很近，至少他们以前没有如此靠近过，Thor可以轻易闻到她从黑色长发飘来的花香，仿佛置身四月的丁香地。

不得不承认Sif是位美丽而优雅的女性，精明干练却不失妩媚，就像她精心勾勒过的上挑眉和饱满鲜艳的红唇。但是这只是出于欣赏，从小玩到大彼此了解熟悉，美丽就不可能转变成性吸引力了，尤其是在Thor还有他们这一群关系不错的朋友心中Sif明明就应该是个Alpha，分化成Beta的时候Sif本人都没有什么太大反应，反倒是他们吃惊不小。

“我是Alpha还是Beta就和我是女性一样，重要也不重要。”Sif平淡地看他们大惊小怪的模样。

他们是很好的朋友，从各种意义上。

“我最近在试图去想Loki是如何看待这个世界的。”

走向餐厅的路程驱散了他的些许困意，等上餐的服务员退出包厢，Thor终于开口说起了困扰他许久的事情。餐前汤浓郁的香气让他感到有些饥饿，也因此困倦变得不像之前那样强烈。

Sif没有抬头，她伸手从餐篮中取出将酥脆的面包片蘸了些许汤汁送入口中，蒜香和番茄的酸甜碰撞刺激味蕾，面包半脆半软的口感恰到好处，Sif慢条斯理地吃完一整片面包之后才做了回应。

“效果如何？”

“不怎么样。”Thor苦笑，“但是让自己更难受的效果卓群。”

“意料之中。”Sif在餐巾纸上捻去沾在指尖的面包屑，手上没有颗粒感之后她拿汤匙舀起一勺汤，轻轻吹了几下直到汤到了可以入口的温度。

“我没有去了解过他，他也不会告诉我他的想法。”

不用仔细分析就能听出他话语中的沮丧，Sif却连个敷衍的安慰都懒得回应，汤匙漫不经心地在汤里打转。

这也不是Sif不关心她的朋友，只是已知结局的爱情故事听上十几次换谁都会腻烦，况且包括她在内所有和Thor玩得不错的朋友从一开始就不看好这段恋情。

从Thor向朋友们表露他在追求自己的心上人开始，所有帮忙出谋划策的知情人就已经预料到了终点处的分手，果然一切不出所料。

 

 

14

他们只和Loki见过一面，这位Omgea不是在什么衣香鬓影西装革履的正式场合以一个被认可的身份出现，Thor在一次主题只有享乐的私人派对上将他的恋人介绍给他的朋友们。

那是一年三百六十五天几乎不会有任何缺席的聚会中的一场，不知人间疾苦只用纵情欢乐场的富家子弟们不会浪费任何宝贵光阴去体会独处。吧台上水果切片点缀的鸡尾酒杯、乐队演奏的悠扬浪漫乐曲装点暮色，带泳池的屋顶既是鸟瞰都市繁华夜景的绝佳去处，也是欣赏少男少女火辣身材的游戏天堂。

Fandral大声朗读发给Thor的邀请时大家都笑了起来，没人想到三十分钟之后Thor带着Loki一同出现在了这里，征求过Loki意见的Thor赴了Fandral带着戏谑意味的约。

他们两人的到来引起一阵骚动。彼时Thor还不是现在这个为众人所知并且极具话题度的年轻总裁，但是稍微有所了解的话没有人不会对Thor感兴趣。这场派对的参与者中所谓的豪门子弟可不止Sif、Fandral这些伙伴，还有一些不是那么熟悉的面孔，分散在泳池和吧台长廊认识不认识Thor的人都想上前打个招呼。那些被请来助兴的Beta和Omega则更加隐秘矜持一些，除了小声惊呼视线随着Thor移动而移动以外便没有其他举动。

因为已经有人站在Thor身旁。

Thor Odinson自然是众人视线的焦点，和他挽着手一同出现的那个Omega同样让人难以忽视。宽松舒适的桑蚕丝上衣扎进黑色高腰短裤将令人艳羡的身材比例体现的淋漓尽致，雪白的长腿就和他踩着高跟鞋与Thor相差无几的身高一样引人注目。他们之间的关系显而易见，从他们紧握的双手还有搭在Thor另一边手臂上的黑色西装外套便可知晓。

在此之前包括Volstagg在内他们这些朋友没有见过Loki，从Thor的话语中过滤掉那些一听就知道是情侣滤镜下的信息可以确定他是个Omega，在ASGARD集团的一个业绩不错的子公司担任一个很高的职位，还有就是他年龄肯定不小。但是亲眼见过Loki之后如果是不是回想起Thor令人毛骨悚然的少男怀春纠结模样，估计是无法想象这位明艳动人的Omega比Thor年长的事实。

Thor带着Loki径直走到他的朋友那边，简介地向他们介绍了Loki，互相问候了几句之后便坐了下来。

Fandral怀里坐着两位一看就知道方才在水里嬉戏的女孩，铺在沙滩椅上一眼便知价格不菲的毛毯被女孩们湿漉漉的长发还有他们身上的水珠打湿，Thor看得忍不住皱眉。

“你不热吗？”

“如果你下水就知道，上岸只会觉得冷不会觉得热。”Fandral仰头回答道，他怀里的两个女孩配合地娇笑了几声。

这话听得Sif忍不住想翻白眼，且不说将近三十度的气温从水里出来到底是冷还是热，就他搂着两个女孩怎么也不可能凉快的，也不知道他怎么会觉得冷。

“沙滩椅很硬啊，你们难道不觉得膈吗？”看到Thor隐约有些嫌弃的表情，Fandral不甘心地回头询问自己的伙伴，然后就看到Sif已经翻完白眼别过头懒得理他。Volstagg和Hogun直接忽略了Fandral的大呼小叫，举起酒杯向Thor和Loki示意。

见到自己无视被Fandral也不介意。茶几上开着一瓶又一瓶的名酒，基本上都没有喝掉多少，有些甚至只是杯打开了而已。Fandral随便抓起一瓶往那两只已经准备好的干净玻璃杯里倒酒，然后分别递给Thor和Loki。

“他不喝。”玻璃杯甚至还没有碰到Loki的手就被Thor劫走了，他直接把本来就没有多少的酒全部倒在了自己的酒杯里。

见状Fandral没有阻拦，他们几个互相交换了眼神，然后在Volstagg吹的口哨声中带着调侃的笑意看Thor给自己的恋人挡酒。

虽然这是属于年轻人的欢乐时间，不存在隆重繁复的礼服和轻而易举就能让妄想攀附之人露怯的繁琐礼节，但这仍然是社交场合，没几分钟的时间不断有人过来和Thor交谈闲聊。这些年轻人大多没有工作，即便工作也差不多和Thor一样是在家族企业里混个一官半职积累点经验，聊天内容永远都在玩乐和八卦上打转，稍微熟悉一点的就或旁敲侧击或直接询问Loki和Thor的关系。

应付了几次之后Loki看起来是觉得有些无趣，而且这片区域的气味也不算令人愉悦。从泳池里出来香水味是不见了，当然连带着气味阻隔剂也一同失效，连Sif一个Beta都能闻到这片区域混杂的信息素味道。

果然没过多久Loki和Thor耳语几句之后便走向了吧台给自己点了杯果汁。之后他也没有回到这里，而是端着果汁站在露台上欣赏夜景。

Thor还是坐在他们这里没有跟上去，不过视线从未离开过Loki，这样明显的在意引来朋友们的一阵起哄。Alpha之间像小朋友一样的幼稚对话Sif向来很少参与，她坐在沙滩椅上远远地看着Loki的侧影。

他的眉眼看起来温柔而深情，脸上唯一能让人看出来的妆便是那抹豆沙色的口红。由袖扣收紧的真丝长袖在风中显得飘逸又知性，披在肩上的黑色长发随夏夜晚风轻轻拂动露出了他的耳环，距离太远看不真切是什么材质的。

Sif意识到了什么，转头看向正在和好友们聊天的Thor，可能是她的视线实在是让人难以忽视地富有深意，所有人都停下来看着她和Thor。

“怎么了？”Thor问道。

“没什么。”Sif摇头，那个像是发现什么秘密一样地表情显然不能说服他们，不过Sif没有再说话。

Thor胸前墨绿色的西装领带、泛着晶莹光泽的海蓝色耳环，他们两个人没有穿情侣装但是细节配饰都是和对方的瞳色呼应的。

不算什么值得一提的发现，反而是如果没有这样精心安排的搭配才会让人感到奇怪，Sif觉得可能是自己反应太大了。

关注Loki的显然不止Sif，若有若无的目光停留在他的身上，可惜当事人完全没有注意到。在一位不太熟悉的男士径直走向Loki试图搭讪时Thor终于忍不住站了起来，Sif的观察也就到此为止，因为Fandral忽然凑到她旁边。

“无奖竞猜，Loki的年龄。”那两个小姑娘不知所踪，估计是回酒店房间换衣服去了。

“28或者29？他看起来没有比Thor大多少。”

“回答错误。他比Thor大整整十岁。”Fandral显然对Sif的吃惊很满意，“听起来是不是很不可思议。”

就连一向沉默寡言的Hogun都忍不住跟着Fandral笑了起来，谁能想到Thor也有喜欢比自己大的Omega的一天呢？

但是Sif总觉得哪里不太对劲。一个Omega，没有后台全凭自己的本事爬到现在这个阶层，三十五岁，单身未婚，这些条件合在一起哪里看都不对劲。

“信息素作用下一切皆有可能。我记得你们之前还说Thor只喜欢女性。”Sif在短暂的惊讶之后状似理解地说道，“看起来Thor这次是挺认真的。”

Volstagg笑得手里的酒杯都要拿不住了：“他哪次不认真？”

听到这话Sif沉默了，但是还有些不甘心自己被反驳：“他到现在也就谈了两次，我们知道的就两次。”

“好吧，你说得对。”Fandral妥协地耸耸肩，“不过相信我，Thor这段恋情不会持续多久的。”

“无论他们两个多么情比金坚，他家里是不会同意的，仅仅只是年龄就不可能符合要求。”

Fandral看起来十分笃定，得到答案的Sif便顺从的点了点头，不过表情仍然是将信将疑的。这些Alpha有时候聊一些话题会避开自己，大多数时候Sif会像前面他们闲聊时那样主动地回避，因为她真的没有什么兴趣去重复了解这些Alpha有多幼稚。不过这件事显然不一样，只有自己被排除在外的八卦要比其他任何桃色新闻更令人好奇。

Sif还沉浸在对于Loki的怀疑当中，当然这种怀疑说不清道不明，只能算是一种直觉。她还没来得及向朋友们说出自己的疑虑也不知该怎样说清楚。

然后，Volstagg开始了他的精彩发言。

“怎么说呢，Thor现在还处于逆反阶段，家里的意愿越是什么样就对着干，你懂的。但是他最后一定会发现你的好。”Volstagg安慰道。

Sif没太听懂，怎么就从Loki扯到自己身上来了？然而Fandral没有给她反应的时间，拍了拍她的肩膀带着同情和支持深情地说道：“你要相信我们是站在你这边的。”

怎么就关自己什么事了？

这种事情Sif解释得都嫌累，她假笑了一声，解开罩衫一个人到泳池里游泳去了。

等她游完两圈上岸发现Thor和Loki已经离开，想想一个穿西装打领带一个穿真丝长袖上衣在这里肯定觉得热，没有打完招呼就走已经算是很给他们面子了。

用毛巾擦拭打湿的长发时她想以后肯定还能见到Loki，她总有机会找到Loki让她觉得奇怪的原因。然而没过几天，Thor这个被自己亲爹丢到子公司锻炼能力体验社畜生活的公子哥终于正式重新返回到属于他们的聚会中。

以单身的身份。

那就是唯一的见面。

 

 

15

“Sif？”

听到Thor叫自己名字Sif才从回过神来，她后知后觉地停下不停搅动的汤匙。

“你今天看起来心不在焉的。”Thor说。

如果你不再扯自己的悲惨爱情故事我就不会想起以前，自然也不会发呆。

当然这话是不会告诉Thor的，Sif只是在心里小声抗议一下。今天把Thor叫出来拎包她就已经做好了当一个情感垃圾桶的准备，虽然剧情听过不知多少遍总有些让人心烦，但是比那一群亲戚甚至是不认识的人不停催自己谈恋爱要悦耳得多。

而且，这些故事也没有那么无聊，虽然每一次都是在讲同样的故事但是总会有些新发现。从Thor零碎的信息里拼凑出一个完整的Loki，这就是他和Sif最近开始的拼图游戏。

这个游戏的参与者只有Thor和Sif，因为知道情人只有他们两个。其他人都以为Thor已经放下对Loki的念念不舍，和Sif。

只不过这个游戏她已经觉得腻味了。

Sif不知道刚才Thor说过什么，不过这不重要：“你打算怎么做？”

“什么？”

“你在寻找答案，寻找Loki不辞而别的理由，然后呢？”Sif抬起头直视着他的眼睛，“那个答案真的重要吗？我知道这么说很伤人，但是，你们已经结束了。”

Thor沉默，这时包厢内播放的舒缓音乐比任何时刻都要明显清晰。

餐厅内为营造出罗曼蒂克氛围将灯光调得昏暗暧昧，阴影之下看不清Thor脸上的表情。Sif知道一时半会等不到Thor的回答，不过她不介意等待。

后续的菜肴还没有端上来，她的目光落在自己搭在餐桌上的手，橙色灯光随着酒红的花纹一同晕染在浅白指甲底色上。

有些话她说不出口，没有立场也没有理由。比如说她觉得Thor是不可能找到那个原因的，比如说在她看来Loki从一开始就没有考虑过和Thor的任何未来，无论Thor怎么做都是徒劳。

并非所有事情发生都有原因。

但是Thor的反应并不让她感到意外。

他们对彼此都很熟悉了解，尤其是亲身参与进对方的成长过程中，在这些事情上Sif甚至觉得他们这些朋友比他爹他妈都了解他。

和所有高大帅气的Alpha面临的情况差不多，从初中开始就有春心萌动的Omega或是Beta给Thor递情书。这些情书要么是通过Fandral要么就是通过她传到Thor手中。Fandral不止一次发牢骚为什么那些粉嫩还带有清香的信纸不是送给自己的，然后Thor一出现便吹着口哨说“您有一份新消息请注意查收”。

Fandral毕竟是个自诩绅士风度的人，那些少男少女脸红着把情书交给他也倒是可以理解。但是不知道为什么基本上Sif就没有被当做过潜在情敌处理，明明她确实有一段时间对Thor有些好感怎么就没有被看出来而是让她去递情书？

到现在她的疑惑就变成了凭什么她有想法的时候没被人注意过，没想法的时候却总是被人误解。

Thor拒绝了所有告白，Volstagg有时候会调侃他连Omega的手都没有摸过，事实也确实如此。Thor是怎么说得来着？他说既然没有任何喜欢或是好感，随便答应别人的告白对自己的意志不忠也是对他人感情的随意践踏，最后发现彼此不过是在消磨青春任何曾经存在过的喜欢都会变成仇视。

这套理论Fandral刚听到便笑出了声，而Thor则不客气地问他有没有什么除了这样解释能不伤害对方的方法，Fandral立刻闭嘴当作无事发生。不喜欢本身就算是伤人了，哪有拒绝不让告白的人不伤心的方法呢。

Sif当然是觉得Thor说得对，不仅仅是因为这样的解释听起来十分正直，他们这个小团体一向以Thor为中心。不过等到听他说自己如何处理掉那些饱含羞懂羞怯情思的信笺时Sif心里还是有些窃喜。现在想来可能她曾经确实是喜欢过Thor，但这又像是出于友谊的嫉妒，总之奇妙得很。

直到大学Thor选择离开这座从小生长的城市，然后就在某一个她没有出席的平日里，她得知Thor谈恋爱了。

和大多数初恋一样，开始时美好又青涩，然后不知道如何爱自己更无从爱他人的少男少女最后亲手终结彼此谱写的童话。

Sif也和这次一样远远的旁观，距离和学业等等原因她同样没有机会近距离观察他们的相处。分手之后Thor却莫名觉得她是朋友中意见最可靠的那一个，于是向她寻求帮助。不过两段恋情两次分手她都十分直观地看到失恋之后的Thor是什么模样。

蠢透了。

其实Thor不来参加聚会和Odin没太大关联，毕竟Odin不会给Thor像普通员工那样发全勤奖，就算闹到很晚导致第二天不想起床上班也没人给他打考勤。Thor每天上班下班两点一线只是因为他和Loki同居了。

接到电话赶来酒吧的路上Sif还感觉有些奇怪，上次屋顶泳池的派对是Fandral心血来潮想和Thor开个玩笑，怎么今天和Volstagg喝高了？而且怎么又关自己事了，Thor又不是没有男朋友，接人回家的活怎么也轮不到她啊。

然后推开酒吧的门她就觉得这个场景似曾相识，卡座茶几上堆放已经喝得一滴不剩的空酒瓶还有两个醉醺醺的Alpha，一定在哪见过这样的景象。这两个人一个抓着对方的胳膊说自己心里有多么难过，一个还很亢奋觉得自己还能喝，画风蠢得Sif都不想说自己是来接他们的。

想起来了，上次见到也同样是他失恋之后。

具体时间Sif已经记忆不清，不过应该是某个假期，那天晚上她窝在家庭影院看电影，然后接到了一个电话。

那一瞬间Sif就懂了，同样的电话，同样的醉酒，同样的失恋，同样的很搞笑，真是让她忍不住同情之外想要笑出声。

她还没有预料到Thor这次能对Loki念念不忘如此之久，也没有预料到接下来的轮番轰炸之后他们会假装情侣，更想不到她成了Thor唯一的倾诉对象。

“我不知道。”Thor说。

接收到Sif疑惑的眼神，Thor接着说：“我不知道，我只是感觉自己一定要去弄清楚，其他的都没有考虑过。也许他在未来的某一天真的成了过去式，可是这一刻我不希望这样。以后觉得现在的自己愚蠢幼稚也是以后的事情了，这一刻我只觉得我应该去这么做。” “我知道这样没有意义，可没有意义又如何，这世上没有意义的事情不差这一件。” 

“如果你想明白了，会去追回他吗？”Sif提问。

Thor诚实地回答道：“不知道。”

“不知道？”Sif挑起一边眉毛，音调也不自觉地拔高。

“不知道。”为了让Sif相信他还点了点头，“我还没考虑好。”

Sif深吸一口气，说：“你们分手之后就再也没有联系过了吧？”

“他换了电话号码，不过这都不是问题，如果想要找到他总是有办法的。不过你怎么能确定我想清楚的结果是把他追回来？说不定我明天就想开了决定放下过去了呢。”Thor说着自己都笑了起来。

“好吧，你说得对。”Sif耸肩露出一个无可奈何的表情，“也许再过一个小时你就意识到还是做个花花公子比较舒服，什么深情什么用心都去见鬼吧。反正Odin现在觉得我们俩在约会，一时半会儿也察觉不到什么问题，你只要做得别太明显就行。”

说完后Sif意识到自己有些没话找话，追求Loki这件事如果不是他主动告知，她和朋友们根本无从知晓Thor身边有没有人。Odin和Frigga很有可能是知情的，但是没有出面阻拦，是已经预料到这段感情不会维系多久吗？

想到这Sif出了一身冷汗，然而Thor没有察觉到Sif的异样，他无比诚恳地说，“Sif，谢谢你。”

Thor的眼睛深邃而明亮，轻而易举就能让人沉沦其中，Sif错开视线回应了一个微笑掩饰自己的失态：“不，这也是在帮我自己。”

 

TBC.


	6. 六

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “那一瞬间你就知道，情热是会被现实轻易浇熄的。”
> 
>  
> 
> Loki：我是一个没有感情的烟斗/酒精容器！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：  
> Loki的餐厅比喻以及“那一瞬间你就知道，情热是会被现实轻易浇熄的。”均源自我和露西娅2018年12月27日的聊天记录，描述的就是她的一个梦境  
> 本来这篇只是写了个开头就被闲置了，和她聊天的时候突然有了灵感就决定重启续写

16

幸亏包厢的灯光昏暗，她脸上的底妆细腻持久即使喝酒脸红也纹丝不动，打在两颊的腮红更是让人看不出妆容之下她的脸色有多么苍白。

Odin绝对是知道Thor和Loki谈恋爱的，没有什么可以瞒过Odin的眼，何况Thor从未脱离过他的视线。可能之前Odin只是知道Thor有了追求目标，那次派对虽然只有他们这些年轻人但是Odin一定对那晚在泳池边上发生的一切了如指掌。连Fandral都看得出来Odin绝对不会满意Loki成为Thor的伴侣，可Odin却装作自己不知情，这说明什么？

说明Odin完全认为这不过是过家家般的游戏，Thor和Loki不需要他人干涉就会自然而然地不欢而散，他这个做父亲的何必要去做那恶人。

而且事情发展成这样好像和自己还有一些关联。

Fandral他们当然能看出来Odin不可能对Loki满意，明眼人都知道Odin心中是有一个合适人选。

这件事是在Thor的那段初恋上体现出来的，确切来说是Thor失恋之后闷闷不乐时Odin说过“你需要一个更加适合你的人”。

这个人就是Sif她自己。

Odin作为家主没有明说过对于Thor婚姻的安排，可大家又不是没有眼睛。明眼人自然看得出来Odin对Sif很满意，对于如果Thor能够和Sif缔结婚姻很满意。

Odin曾经表露过对Sif的赞赏，Frigga一向十分友善，这样的态度展现在众人面前后一切自然不言而喻。除非是动了联姻心思的，人人都乐意去做那说客月老。包括Sif的父母也认为如果能和Odin一家结为亲家是一件值得高兴的事，于是被有意无意的催促烦得不行的Sif和Thor便决定开始假装在交往。

为了看起来真实一些，除去合照和亲密靠近的距离，Sif和Thor还会假装在约会——通常情况下是Sif叫他出来拎包。逛街买东西各自掏钱，不过先把钱转到对方账上然后由对方支付，做出好像是男女朋友互相送礼物的假象。

然而假的终究是假的，他们的伪装稍微用心观察一下就能看出破绽。如果是朋友或是陌生人还能信以为真，可是亲手打磨Thor性格的Odin和frigga呢？

Sif感觉自己像是跌进冰窟。

只要对比一下Thor和Loki的相处必然可以看出她和Thor不过是小打小闹，阅人无数的Odin将小辈的欺骗尽收眼底却没有生气也没有制止，这一切显然不是善解人意。

他预言Thor和Sif一定会有假戏真做的那一天，就像他成功预言了Thor和Loki的不欢而散一样。

Sif开始用指甲扣沙发椅扶手上的花纹，意识到自己在做什么之后又不自然地把手背到身后，不过Thor没有察觉出异样。

服务员陆陆续续地将后续菜肴上齐了，面对摆盘精致可口诱人的食物Sif却完全食不知味失去食欲。后面Thor没有再说关于Loki的任何话题，两个人开始说起工作上的事情，这让Sif稍微从恐惧中分散了些许注力。

她看着Thor点头微笑，强压下灼烧心脏的不安。

她需要想出一个办法，在事情背离自己初衷变得无法挽回之前改变这场闹剧。

 

17

Loki Laufeyson今天很心情很差。

从Loki办公室里拿着被打回的方案出来下属还是有些发懵，然后意识到今天Loki的心情是真的很糟糕。

有些瑕疵的方案被打回在预料之中，全程语气冰冷让人感到意外了，工作室的同事们从来没有见过他这幅模样。

早上刚见面时还笑眯眯得和大家打招呼，没过多久就变成了现在这样面无表情，从来没见过他冷脸的下属们有些摸不着头脑。

下午的时候能够很明显地感受到Loki的心情稍微好了些，虽然还是没有笑脸但是说话语气温和了不少。

可能是早上起床气发作中午睡了一觉睡舒服了就好了？在拼外卖的群里猜测来猜测去也找不到答案，摸鱼了几分钟就被Loki推开办公室门的声音吓得赶快关掉手机屏幕向下扣在桌子上。

Loki也沒管他们到底有没有在认真工作，从卫生间出来又回到办公室关上了门。警报解除，不过这下真的没有人敢开小差。今天是周末而且离下班也没有多久时间，虽然心都已经不知道飘到哪里去了可还是起码做出个认真工作的样子。

“下午好Laufeyson先生，有兴趣晚上出去喝一杯吗？”来人象征性敲了三下门，没等Loki说“请进”便转动把手直接挤了进来。

“去哪？”

“这次找个清净点的地方，上次连话都说不了几句。”高天尊坐在靠墙的沙发上打量着Loki的办公室。整体上很干净简洁，办公桌上摆放的文件井然有序，在离电脑一个手臂的距离放着一个白瓷茶杯，热气袅袅。在他的办公桌后有一套懒人沙发和脚凳，估计是当做午休时的床。

“行，我有时间。”Loki点头。

“那你先忙吧，我玩会游戏。”高天尊也没有离开的意思，Loki挑眉有些诧异，不过也没有阻止高天尊带头不务正业。

今天能见到高天尊Loki都觉得有些不习惯，这人一星期能见到三天都算是新奇事件，能在家里远程处理绝对不会亲自到公司来。

Loki也没看高天尊手里端着的是什么，视线重新回到电脑上。一直到下班高天尊确实没有发出什么声音，时间久了Loki都忘了这件办公室里还有一个人。

“你们加班我没意见，不过好心提醒一下今天加班没有加班费。”刚过了一分钟高天尊就出声提醒他。

“为什么？”Loki没有看他，只是应了一声示意自己在听。

高天尊把游戏机放到羽绒服口袋里：“我发工资，我说了算。”

Loki检查完之后保存文件，关电脑的空隙站了起来：“那算了。怎么走？我今天开车过来的。”

“坐你的车呗，结束了我叫司机送你回去。”高天尊起身整理了一下自己的衣服，今天他穿的异常，怎么说呢，朴素。

对，Loki终于找到奇怪的感觉在哪了，高天尊今天太朴素了，朴素到要不是看清脸都不敢认这是他老板。一件带毛领的黑色羽绒服，因为室内暖气解开了拉链露出里边的灰色高领毛衣，深蓝色牛仔裤，黑色粗跟绒面马丁靴，没有夸张的耳环也没有艳丽的唇彩。

办公区还有些人没走，高天尊说完今天没加班费所以不加班之后基本都准备收拾收拾回家，除了一些自愿留下来完成工作的。不过锁门的事情自然有保安完成，高天尊和Loki也没多管。鉴于Loki不知道地方，驾驶员成了高天尊，从自己车上拿了驾驶证之后两个人开车驶出了园区。

 

18

“Loki？我们到了。”

Loki睁开眼，此时夜幕之下只有霓虹灯发出光亮的昏暗与入睡前落日余晖的天空亮度差异让刚从睡梦中醒来他有些发懵，然后他很快意识到已经到了地方。

刚开始只是因为夕阳落在鳞次栉比的玻璃大厦上产生的光太刺眼，Loki闭上眼睛却没想高峰期走走停停的车摇晃的频率太催眠，没过多久自己便睡着了。

和高天尊出去比较舒服的就是一切都不用自己操心，他的助理会提前定好位置把能够安排的都安排妥当，关键是自己还不用掏钱。

Loki下车自然而然地拉起羽绒服外套拉链，离开车上的暖气外面的寒风显得格外刺骨，然后他就看到高天尊敞着羽绒服一边看手机一边向餐厅走去。

有时候Loki觉得高天尊真的是个神奇的人，具体体现在一月底这个城市正午仍然零度以下并且丝毫没有升温迹象的硬性条件下，他外面永远只穿了件单薄的毛呢大衣。Loki自认为是个不怕冷的，但是保暖内衣保暖裤毛衣外裤再加一件恨不得到脚踝的长羽绒服还冻得在风中瑟瑟发抖，高天尊和周围体感温度零下十五摄氏度的画风完全不一致。

今天他穿了羽绒服Loki还想，你看最后还是扛不住了吧，就听到高天尊淡淡地说了一句：“今天回了趟家，穿得单要被骂。”

Loki点头表示理解，低着头尽量让自己不要笑出声。这家酒吧规模不大而且环境很优雅精致，不过一到周末里的人自然不少，音乐声温柔但是加上聊天的声音自然算不上安静。Loki跟着高天尊穿过人群进了里边的包房，那些如浪潮一般的声音立刻被隔绝门外。

点酒水这种事情Loki向来不参与，不过估计定包厢之前已经预定了酒水和果盘，现在高天尊只是在看主食和小吃的菜单。Loki四下打量没有发现禁烟的标志，转头问站在一旁的服务员：“这里可以抽烟吗？”

服务员点头把烟灰缸摆在了桌子上，Loki笑了一下作为回应，从口袋里掏出烟盒抽了一支点燃，伴随打火石的声响烟雾在这间包厢里升腾。

等高天尊合上菜单递给服务员，烟已经燃到了三分之一左右的位置，Loki习惯在这时候咬碎爆珠，服务员走出包厢关上门的那一瞬间恰好将脱离桎梏的蜜桃味封藏在室内。

“心情不好？”高天尊问道。

Loki吐出一片烟云，哼了一个音节回他：“嗯？”

“我一直抽烟，不过不是很凶。”Loki叼着烟，吐字含糊不清地解释道。

“不是说这个，今天那帮小年轻在群里都快炸了，说你今天心情不好大家都小心一点别触霉头。”高天尊晃了晃手机。

Loki听到之后开始笑了起来，一不留神就被烟呛得开始拼命咳嗽，但就这样还是忍不住笑意。

“让我猜猜，是因为今天早上视频会议时的那通电话吧？”高天尊饶有兴致地开始追问。

今天开会的时候Loki放在办公桌上的手机因为有人呼入所以屏幕一直在亮，Loki一开始显然是不打算管的，但是对方显然颇有他不接电话不罢休的架势，一通电话无人接听紧接着打下一通，最后Loki被烦得不行把手机屏幕扣在桌面上。

之后会议上就能感受到Loki的状态有些不对劲，不用怎么猜就知道问题一定出在这里。

Loki也没有掩饰什么。点头示意高天尊可以继续猜下去。

“接下来就是，是谁这么锲而不舍地追着你不放？”高天尊撑着下巴看他吞云吐雾，“显然不可能是推销电话，死缠烂打虽然是特色但是你这样不接电话的已经属于过滤掉的潜在客户。应该是你认识的人，那么会是谁呢？前男友或者前女友？无意冒犯，我只是有些好奇。”

“回答错误。”Loki点掉有些长的烟蒂，“家里有点事。”

高天尊闻言有些担忧地说：“家里？严重吗？”

Loki从鼻腔里发出一声冷哼：“没什么大事，只不过我和他们关系一向不好罢了。”

服务生在这时候进来了一趟，把他们点的酒和果盘端了上来。只看露在冰桶外一截的包装和酒瓶形状Loki就猜到是什么了，他再一次忍不住在心里叹气。

有钱人的生活真是好！周末小聚会都随便开黑桃A！

“好吧。”因为服务生的打断高天尊便岔开话题，而且他也没有刨根问底的打算，扬起下巴示意Loki手中的烟，“是水蜜桃味的爆珠？还挺好闻的。”

“啊，是的。”Loki晃了一下夹着烟的手，“焦油含量少味道比较甜，抽着玩感觉还可以，主要是几根下来身上的味道也不算难闻。”

“是挺好闻的，口感怎么样？”

“口感？说不上来，我没什么烟瘾。”Loki失笑道。

出了暴食期那包薄荷爆正好抽完，Loki再次确认目前尼古丁焦油之类的化学成分对于缓解他的情绪没什么作用，自我安慰才是最有效的环节。上次在超市因为觉得包装外观很好看于是顺手拿了一包蜜桃爆珠烟，低焦油和透过纸盒都可以隐约闻到的香味正和他意，抽完之后觉得当作长期口粮还不赖。

不过像是现在这样心情糟糕的时候这盒轻飘飘的细长香烟就显得有些鸡肋，反而还勾得他想要燃起一些更浓烈厚重的，那种一口就可以平复下心中躁动的香烟。

想到提高焦油浓度会带来的放松感Loki就觉得现在这样有些无趣，刚说自己烟瘾不大像是闹着玩一样。现在出去买烟显然不合适，而且刚才进餐厅之前他大概观察了一下发现周围没有什么便利店，能不能买到又是另一回事。Loki有些怅然若失地吐出混着蜜桃清甜香气的烟雾，到底是聊胜于无，那些烦闷让位于未满足的渴望，像是有只幼猫娇声咪咪叫着在他的心上挠痒。

“说起来，你遇到过那种死缠烂打不放的前任吗？”见Loki烟抽得差不多，高天尊把香槟从冰桶里取出，给自己和Loki都倒上一杯。

Loki一只手夹着烟一只手端起酒杯和高天尊碰了一下，等酒滑入喉咙之后想了一下回答说：“分手之后短期内放不下的，有，不少。时间一长，没有。觉得自己失面子了，觉得自己放不下于是拼命挽留。然而前任之所以成为前任就是因为我已经知道和对方没有办法再继续下去了，他们再不接受也终究要接受这个事实。没过多久他们就意识到原来从未真正地认识过我，然后是没有意义的指责、埋怨，意识到不可能从我身上得到任何好处之后便愤然离开。”

高天尊十分同意地点头：“Alpha偏执起来非常吓人，而且还总喜欢打着‘爱’的幌子。虽然说要做个体面人的不少，但人群中总有那么些个像是精神失常的疯子。我遇到过，所以我现在出门都带保镖了。”

“我以为这是资本家的标配呢，今天没看到他们，没跟着你吗？”

“怎么可能。他们开着我的车跟在我们后面，不然等会谁把你送回家？”高天尊反问道。

我当然不知道你怎么安排的，还以为直接叫代驾呢，Loki在心里想。既然高天尊再一次安排好了Loki也没理由拒绝，欣然接受便可。

Loki摇晃着酒杯，边小口啜饮着边把话题拉了回去：“失望总是在在所难免的，尤其是当他们意识到我完全不是心中预想的那个模样，虽然说一开始这个假面的赋予者就是我本人。一般来说没有几个人能做到爱上完整的一个人，但到我这他们之后会意识到这一切是彻头彻尾的骗局，然后就理所应当地开始愤怒。即便是自以为真的对我有感情的也不会纠缠太久，因为那些感情不足以支撑他们鼓起勇气。”

“这么说吧，他们之所以能成为我的恋人是因为他们易于控制，分手之后也不会做出什么出格的举动。”

Loki将那支已经快要燃尽的烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，又从烟盒里抽了一支出来。感觉到高天尊盯着自己看，他抬头问道：“要来一根吗？”

高天尊接过Loki递来的烟，刚抽了一口才把烟点燃他的表情立刻变得十分奇怪，一脸怀疑地看着手指间夹着的烟：“这也太甜了吧，你是抽烟还是在吃糖？”

“不可以吗？那你别抽了，还给我吧。”Loki作势笑着要把烟拿回来。

“我不！”高天尊立刻拒绝。

Loki笑得脸上肌肉都觉得有些酸了，本来有些郁结的内心似乎都因为这一刻的开怀大笑变得敞亮。

“你有没有碰到过那种，就是让你心动想要不顾一切的人吗？”高天尊又听见咔哒一声，不过这次他只是吸气让烟点燃，然后就夹在手里看着烟自己燃烧。

“哦，那种人啊。”Loki把烟重新移回唇边，吐息之间一片白茫茫的雾，“有啊，有几个，不过一般来说他们不会成为我的恋人，我不会对他们下手。”

Loki自然是看懂了高天尊一脸的匪夷所思，思考了片刻开始讲起故事：“想象一下你现在在一条大街上，有很高档的餐厅也有路边摊，听起来有些混搭但是显然并不算什么稀奇场景，这是故事发生的地点，也是整个故事的背景。你现在囊中羞涩，不过也没有穷到吃不起饭，你可以去普通饭馆点上几个自己喜欢的菜吃一顿好饭，但只有这么多钱肯定不足以支持自己去高档餐厅。你的犹豫只会发生在这几家小饭馆里选哪一家，因为钱已经帮你选择好了，你并没有什么选择余地。”

他又抬头看了下包厢内的装潢，露出了一个有些微妙的笑容：“比如说，自然不会是这样的地方。”

LokI的话迎来高天尊的一阵笑，他继续说道：“这是很稀松平常的一天，然而做为一个被我讲述的故事那么注定有什么不寻常。你在犹豫的时候，忽然看到自己暗恋或者说自己喜欢的人走进了那家高级餐厅。”

“然后你鬼使神差地跟了上去。”

Loki喝了口香槟，低着头没有说话，高天尊就静静地等他开口。

“餐厅干净整洁，装修一看就知价格不菲，穿着统一的服务员面带微笑向你推荐菜肴，于是你不安地翻看着菜单，捏着衣袋里的钞票计算着怎样点菜才能让自己不那么难堪。当然你身上不至于没钱，还是有些可以点的，比如一杯咖啡一份甜点，或是一份沙拉一份前汤。但无论如何都是很突兀的，很容易被识破自己其实囊中羞涩。”

“你会觉得抬不起头，因为贫穷，因为贫穷还去奢求妄想而羞愧。像是被扒光赤裸在众目睽睽之下一样，但其实不会有人注意到你。服务员也没有多想你能不能吃得起之类的，他们态度很好，越好你越觉得难堪。本来你不必要遭受这样的自我羞辱，只要你去自己该去的地方，然而让一切变得滑稽可笑就是自己一瞬间的冲动。现在冲动消缺理智回潮，不过是下一瞬间的事情。”

“那一瞬间你就知道，情热是会被现实轻易浇熄的。”*

酒杯里的香槟被他一饮而尽。

TBC.

*注：  
Loki的那个餐厅比喻以及“那一瞬间你就知道，情热是会被现实轻易浇熄的。”均源自我和露西娅2018年12月27日的聊天记录，描述的就是她的一个梦境  
本来这篇只是写了个开头就被闲置了，和她聊天的时候突然有了灵感就决定重启续写


	7. 七

19

口中冰凉的液体让他的情绪稍微降温，Loki才发现到自己刚才说话的时候都有些激动的发抖。不过高天尊应该没有注意到，这人低着头不知道在想什么。没得到反应Loki也不在意，给自己又到了一杯酒。

“那你见到他了吗？”高天尊突然问道。

“什么？”Loki在等液体升高到一个合适的高度，视线和注意力都没有过离开酒杯，倒完酒之后才问高天尊刚才说了什么。

高天尊耐心地回答道:“我说，在那家餐厅里，你有没有再次看见他？”

Loki表情有些微微错愕，不过很快就消失不见，端起的酒杯遮住了他的嘴角也遮住了他的情绪：“这是个很重要的问题吗？”

“当然重要。如果在意识到现实不可抗拒之后看到了他坐在餐厅里的身影，那一瞬间是激动还是失落？如果没看到，为什么没有看到？”

然后是咔哒一声，明明这里不算安静但是Loki就是听见了这细微的声响。他这才意识到刚才高天尊压根没有咬碎爆珠。接下来那阵香味传到自己鼻腔里的时候Loki终于知道为什么高天尊反应那么大，因为这烟的香味真的太甜了，自己抽的时候完全没有感觉。

“如果还是激动，情热确实没有再沸腾，但只是从100度降温到了99度而已，任何一点超越100度的热源就能让你重新回到那时候的沸腾。如果是失落甚至是死心，那才是真正冷却下来了。”

“可无论降到多少度，如果你还是水，加热之后还是会沸腾。”

火星渐渐吞没烟条，高天尊点落烟灰不紧不慢地解释道。

“如果没有看到那个人呢？”Loki顺着他的思路说了下去。

“那就意味着就此中断，类似于移开热源吧。”高天尊想了一下回答道。

Loki咽了一口酒，冰镇过的香槟滑入喉咙，他侧过脸问旁边装作思考者的高天尊：“变成其他物质，不再是水，会是什么样？”

高天尊看着Loki喝酒自己却只是摇晃着酒杯，说：“沸点不同了而已。从水变成铁，沸点从100度提升至2750度，热源温度足够该沸腾还是沸腾。”

“条件变得更加苛刻了。”Loki装模做样地感叹，“依然有机会变成翻滚的岩浆，只是更困难更不可能实现。”

“虽然我本来的意思是即便外部打击如何强烈总还有为了情和爱奋不顾身的可能，不过你这个角度来想也没有问题。”高天尊咳嗽了一声，把烟灰点在烟灰缸里，“继续这个思路想的话沸腾是更困难不错，但因此温度变高，长久的冷寂之后变得更加炽热疯狂。”

“所谓铁石心肠，那是因为遇到的人还不够格。”高天尊摆手，端起酒杯也没有打算和Loki碰一下。

太甜了，甜得呛人，甜得因为高天尊半路劫走而没有继续抽烟的Loki又摸出一支，和以往一样将烟叼在嘴里点火引燃。吐出第一口烟的那一瞬间依旧是最令人愉快的，这次他很快掐碎了爆珠，让那股香甜的气味提前出现。

可能是想着是以“朋友”的身份而非“上司”和Loki聚会，他们两个没有谈工作上的事情，从最近的时尚潮流明星八卦说到到周围人的家长里短，反正就是想到哪说到哪的闲谈。

酒不错，饭菜一般，不过这种地方也不太能指望厨艺多么惊人。准备离开的时候Loki站起来有一瞬间的眩晕，酒精好像终于开始发挥作用，不断放大的情绪让他的脑子清醒又模糊，整个人像是浸在水中世界一样。

今天其实也没喝多少，不过只看桌子上那几瓶空酒瓶就知道这将近两个小时的休闲时间真是贵得令人咂舌。Loki摇了下头试图驱散那一阵眩晕感，和高天尊一起走出包厢。喝了酒之后自然不可能开车，高天尊让他的一个保镖开车把Loki送回家，两个人就在酒吧门口道了再见。

车驶入街道，高天尊的身影已经小到看不清，Loki这才靠着座椅闭上了双眼休息。打太极真的太累了，虽然只持续了那么一小会儿高天尊就转移了话题，但是在之后的时间里Loki都在想高天尊为什么要说那些话。

他和Thor的关系在原公司不算是秘密，稍微打听一下就能得到带着冷笑的嘲讽声，高天尊这么一个消息灵通的人不知道这件事才会让Loki惊讶，只是今天高天尊这个问法太奇怪了。

Loki调整座椅将椅背放到一个舒服的角度重新靠了上去。窗外是夜，霓虹灯点缀的夜，被飞驰的车留在身后又迎来新的篇章，看起来绚丽又孤独。

车里的暖气和酒意令他昏昏欲睡，可是还在路上，Loki强撑困意低头玩手机打发时间，划拉几下之后又变成了对着屏幕发呆。

本来一切都是在保密状态下的，Loki从一开始就没有打算公开这段办公室恋情，Thor也不知道出于什么心理没有宣示主权，结果就是两个人很默契地隐瞒了正在交往的事实。前年结束之前Loki没能拗过Thor，在Thor各种撒娇粘人死缠烂打之下Loki最终同意搬到公寓一起同居，然后两个人在一起度过了第一次也是唯一一次跨年，唯一一次情人节，好像也就再没什么值得一提的纪念日了。

不过瞒着同事偷偷摸摸搞地下情某种意义上还挺有意思的。

前提是没有被人发现。

情人节的那个晚上他和Thor建立了临时标记，可能是很久没有和人有过这样的结合，Loki完全忘记了阻隔剂需要翻倍这件事情，等到第二天在办公室里意识到那些怪异的视线时已经晚了。属于Thor的信息素从他身上飘散，在喷洒过清新剂的空气里结合过的气味突兀地让Loki一瞬间脸色苍白。

其实那些背后议论一直都存在，只是在那之后找到了更加能够戳他脊梁骨的地方了而已。爬床贱货不要脸恬不知耻，污言秽语什么样的都有，可惜低估了Loki的脸皮厚度，到最后这些荡妇羞辱也没能把他压垮。虽然说最后决定辞职走人和这些流言蜚语有一定关系，他不在意不代表不会受到影响，不过这并不重要，一百个理由之中微不足道的一个而已。

分手之后的某个时刻开始Loki经常能在一些新闻报道还有推送中看到Thor，  
有段时间密集到Loki把那些应用软件卸到只留下工作需要的通讯工具，关于Thor的动态还是能以各种各样的形式出现在他的眼前。

可能是因为Loki离职前参与过的那个项目取得了不错的成果，本意就是让项目负责人Thor练手的Odin自然十分满意，让Thor走进大众视野内合情合理。

渐渐地人们对于这个令人着迷的Alpha热情消缺了一些，Loki偶尔逛八卦微博论坛时或多或少还是会看到一些Thor的动向，明明已经屏蔽了他能想到的一切关于Thor的词汇，然而还是总有那么几条飘到自己面前。

不过这也算稀奇，热情消缺令人一些可能就是像高天尊说的那样，100度降到了99度而已。Thor这个不算低调的ASGARD继承人身上发生的一切八卦都是人们闲来无聊等着追更新的连续剧，穿的那套西服来自哪个奢侈品牌、日常休闲装其实有多么价格不菲、和朋友出去玩乐的花销有多么令人咋舌……随便一点火花就能点燃一片枯枝败叶。总之Thor非常有话题度，无论是自媒体还是传统纸媒都不会轻易放过这个站在闪光灯下的人物。

尤其是，Thor是个很帅身材很好的Alpha，他也不吝啬于向他人展示，随便一张明显糊弄人的自拍或是健身房打卡都能引起一群Beta、Omega甚至是Alpha的尖叫。

这几个月Thor和他门当户对的女朋友蜜里调油实在是令人艳羡，没有什么秀恩爱行为但是明眼人都看得出来两个人十分恩爱。被路人或是粉丝拍到一起约会玩乐的照片，通过推测分析得出他们送彼此的昂贵礼物，有钱人的恋爱让人酸得不知道到底是在羡慕谈恋爱还是羡慕人家有钱，最后发现其实两者都有。

在他们两个的个人社交账号下面基本上都是一片祝福，但是在那些八卦分子的聚集地就不一样了，喜欢的、羡慕的、化身柠檬精的，冷笑的、唱衰的、单纯仇富的，各种评论花样百出。

Loki不知道自己出于什么心理点开扫了几眼，然后看到一条评论大概是说Thor和他现在这个女朋友不可能长久，理由列了一堆还提到了自己这个从来没有出场过的人物。

“Thor不是现在负责子公司吗？之前和公司一个总监谈的时候可比现在和Sif看起来真情实感得多，他们还同居了来着，我记得清清楚楚情人节第二天前总监身上那个信息素味道=_=当时大家还以为这就是准老板娘了呢，没过多久不欢而散，那个Omega直接辞职走人了。”

之后有人追问信息的真实性，可能是出于保护个人隐私，发这个评论的人回复得闪烁其词，让人不知道该不该相信，但是八卦这个行为本身就没有追求多高真实性的必要。

不过效果是达到了。虽然说谈过几次恋爱用脚指头想都让人觉得正常无比，可总有人觉得Thor和Sif之间应该是真爱应该是所谓初恋，往昔存在过的任何恋情都是戳破这个童话泡沫的尖锐利器。

底下一堆回复说着不敢相信，说着那些Loki看过但是一点都没有记不住的话，只留下了一个让他觉得十分愚蠢的印象。

不管别人怎么说这段关系对于Loki而言已经成为了过去式，无论他有没有像自己表现出来的那样潇洒。

他和Thor应该不需要高天尊这样试探，Loki甚至觉得他们当时找到自己前就已经知道他和Thor的纠葛并且预料到他们最后的不欢而散。不过高天尊对他身上曾经发生的绯闻感兴趣也无可厚非，真正让Loki在意的是高天尊问他有没有遇到过那种分手之后仍然纠缠不清的前任肯定带有目的性，但是Loki想不出这样问的理由。

算了，既然找不到答案那不如不想。

Loki看着向后飞奔的街景，路灯的光在他脸上跳动，他摇下车窗玻璃让寒风驱散些许酒气和困意。等到车停稳在车库，Loki看着送他回来的司机消失在视野范围之内，转身慢悠悠地摁下电梯的按钮。

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

20

“人已经送到了。”

“有人跟着吗？”得到否定回答之后高天尊应了一声，“行吧，你先回去，今天晚上辛苦了。”

挂了电话之后高天尊犹豫了一下，最终还是没有拨通Loki的号码。

前几天被保安注意到在公司附近徘徊盯梢的人可能和Loki没有关系。本来按照高天尊的推测如果真的是冲着Loki而来那么必然会在今晚留下痕迹，然而什么都没有发生。

实际上高天尊应该优先考虑这些人是不是冲着自己来的，但是直觉告诉他不太可能。

要真的是因为什么事情报复自己，那怎么说也不会在工作室附近晃悠，而是在他最近喜欢住的那套别墅埋伏。思来想去高天尊觉得最有可能的是跟踪对象是Loki.

可能是自己想岔了，高天尊看着黑屏的手机愣神，这时门打开的声响将他拉回现实，浴室里走出了一个高大的身影。

“有什么烦心事吗？”那个Alpha用毛巾擦拭着他的头发问道，腰带松松垮垮地系在腰间，随着他的动作隐约可以看到浴袍之下性感健硕的肉体。

“没什么。”

高天尊的视线跟随一滴水珠从发间滚落到裸露的胸膛，紧接着水蜿蜒向下滑到被遮挡的地方。他收回视线放下手机，伸手探进浴袍截住水珠的去路。指尖下肌肉紧绷的触感让高天尊嘴角浮现了些许笑意，他凑过脸和男人亲吻，毫无掩饰的酒气让男人皱眉躲了一下，当然最后这个吻还是结结实实地落到了唇上。酒气入侵，得逞之后高天尊带着笑转身走进水雾氤氲的浴室。

刚才使用过的淋浴器一打开便有热水，站在水流间高天尊心不在焉地决定还是不要告诉Loki，往好里想说不定和他们这个小破工作室一点关系都没有呢，这附近的公司可不止他们一家。

提醒员工注意安全再叮嘱保安多关注一些总归没有坏处，高天尊把想到的事情记在备忘录里，湿漉漉的手指在屏幕上留下一道道水渍，触屏键盘上就没有打对过几个词，不用细读都能看出这短短一句话有多少错误。不过高天尊显然没有心情纠正拼写错误，接下来的几个小时更不可能考虑这些有的没的，现在不做点备忘指望第二天早上能回忆起任何细节等同于做梦。

 

21

聚会，聚会，聚会，和聚会。

Sif最近的生活基本上只有这么一个主题。

平心而论Sif还是很喜欢聚会的，男男女女打扮得光鲜亮丽端着酒杯在会场里玩社交游戏，真实想法躲猫猫一样藏在漂亮得体的场面话之后，阴阳怪气还是诚心诚意全靠自己的理解能力来判断。

就很有意思，成年人的游戏虽然有些惺惺作态但还是很有意思。

这种场合大家都不太喜欢进食，那些甜点几乎只起到装饰环境这一个作用，但是味道一向不错，从小混迹各种五星级酒店晚宴的Sif最开心的事情就是和同伴们趁大家不注意多拿几块蛋糕。

年幼时做这种事情甚至不需要偷偷摸摸，父母还有那些叔叔阿姨都会笑着让他们多拿一点，直到某个时候Sif意识到自己不能像以前这样，如此明目张胆地在人们的注视下吃得嘴角沾着蛋糕屑，不过偷偷摸摸地顺走几块蛋糕远比大家和蔼慈祥地推到自己面前快乐。

Sif知道自己不可能拿很多，修身的礼服自然而然地制止了第二次取甜点的行动，更何况Sif现在的身份注定她与这项寻乐游戏无缘，Thor Odinson的现任女友、最可能成为ASGARD下一位女主人的女人、而且还是Odin得力助手Heimdallr的妹妹，名流贵胄的视线没有理由宽恕她。

视线其实真的没什么，人们口中的上层社会就是她的固有阶级，每一天总有站在聚光灯下的时刻才是Sif所熟悉的生活。

但是不让人吃饱真的有些头疼。

这样的酒会和围在一桌前的宴会几乎填满了她这一段时间的夜晚，冬天零下十几度穿着单薄的礼服裙脚踩高跟鞋成了日常，每一场结束后从会场到上车的那一小截路让Sif真实感受到了什么叫又冷又饿饥寒交迫，什么叫做吃不饱穿不暖。为数不多算得上安慰的就是家里会为晚归的兄妹俩准备夜宵，还有堪称完美的浴缸消解踩了五六个小时高跟鞋之后的酸痛。连续被兄长带出来应酬一周多的Sif本来打算下午回别墅倒头就睡，前一天熬夜第二天早起陪小姐妹喝早茶逛街真的让人很吃不消，身体素质极佳的Sif都觉得有些头昏脑胀。然而下定决心还没几分钟Heimdallr又告诉她说今晚的宴会必须参加，听他的意思今天Odin先生会出席，果然她很快又收到了来自Thor Odinson的邀请。

自己搞出的烂摊子自己收拾，Sif无奈地叹了一声气，只能挂上笑脸准备和Thor继续假装营业。

几乎只要是见到认识的长辈都会在她面前提起Thor，旁敲侧击打听他们相处如何。临近情人节那些善意的玩笑越来越多，Thor能以第二天要上班为理由不参加这些聚会可是她不能，一整周都在不停应付这种场合Sif甚至自己编出了一套逻辑清晰合情合理的说辞，除了社交能力渐长外，Sif甚至觉得她自己有写爱情小说的天赋。

想到Odin先生，Sif不自觉有一点的紧张，本来流畅顺滑的眼线差点失手画抖。对着Odin撒谎，而且并不是孩童时打碎一个花瓶、摔坏一个茶杯之后说出的那种可以用微笑带过的谎言，Sif没有任何的经验。

Thor不在的时候一切顺利，没有人和她打配合同样意味着没有人来干扰，Sif想怎么自由发挥就怎么自由发挥，只要保证自己在不同人面前说的内容差不多就可以。现在临时要和Thor组队完成任务Sif整个人都有点懵，虽然说自己编造的那些行程安排时不时会和Thor串个供词以免露出马脚，可是真的要和Thor一起做出甜甜蜜蜜如胶似漆的表演Sif在那一瞬间心态都有点炸。

而且那可是Odin先生，要是不够自然过分亲密或是看得出来的冷淡，她有自信能够骗过其他人，但是Odin还有自己的哥哥估计一眼就能看穿他们的劣质伪装。

这个世界真是疯了，不过更有可能是她自己疯了，不然自己也不会提出和Thor假装情侣这种愚蠢的建议。

而且Thor最后表示同意，完全没有她想象中为了心心念念的恋人拒绝。想到这个事实Sif觉得自己更加焦虑了，可是现在再焦虑好像都于事无补，只能整理梳妆硬着头皮等待夜幕降临。

 

22

对于Loki来说这就是一个不祥和美好也没什么难过沮丧的平常夜晚，虽然对于Loki而言这样的平常本身就是不平常。

但是这样不平常的夜晚成了换工作之后的日常，公司氛围他很满意不过工作也是真的很多，加班不能算常态但也绝对不少，去酒吧夜店的狩猎游戏自然搁浅。去年下半年一直在忙于和新公司磨合接洽，工作的繁忙让Loki无暇认真考虑感情上的一系列问题。再加上莫名其妙的心烦意乱和暴食期干扰，翻过年头一看Loki发现这次自己的空窗期竟然持续了如此之久。

匪夷所思。

真的匪夷所思。

稍微得到空闲的时候Loki不是没试过像以前那样走进酒吧，坐在吧台点上一杯鸡尾酒或是饮料等待一个符合心意的人选，漫漫长夜悄悄溜走，然后又只剩下他一个人。

他不喜欢一夜情，拿自己的人身安全开玩笑显然不是Loki的作风，寻觅可以长期相处的对象才是他的目的。但是他没有找到能算是称心如意的猎物，来到酒吧也没了猎艳的兴致，最后变成单纯地喝酒。

所以今天这么一个不加班的夜晚，Loki没有给自己安排任何娱乐活动，开着车乖乖地回家。

第二天早上还要上班，他毕竟不是几年前那个通宵仍然很精神的年轻人了，何况谁又能拒绝逃离一月份的天寒地冻回家舒舒服服地洗个热水澡呢？  
除此之外，Loki还可以给自己做一顿晚餐。午饭通常在公司食堂解决，味道一般说不上好吃或是难吃，遇上加班只能点外卖或是在楼下便利店加热速食意面，Loki即便对食物再挑剔，这么多年工作下来也不得不妥协。

他对食物还是富有一定程度上的热情，独自生活的这么些年里磨炼厨艺成了消磨时间的不错选择。不过今天他觉得有点累，给自己炒个意面拌个金枪鱼沙拉解决晚餐之后Loki哼着小调拐进了浴室。

他今天心情真的很好，好到午休的时候看到关于Thor的八卦新闻都没有任何介意，潇洒地把页面下滑就像这个新闻不存在Thor也和他没有任何关系似的。

话又说回来，Thor确实和他现在没什么关系，充其量算是一个有了自己新生活的前男友而已。

Loki承认自己确实对Thor念念不忘过一小段时间，脱离原来的恋爱关系难免会有些不适应和留恋，温热的水流滑落身体带走疲惫和寒冷，Loki觉得自己的心情变得更好了。好吧这段时间可能稍微有那么一点点得长，不过Loki更倾向于解释这种稍微有些久的念念不忘是因为Thor确实有令人念念不忘的资本，还有横在空窗期中的暴食期。

暴食期嘛，费洛蒙作用导致情绪大量异常波动，影响到对自身的判断难道不是很正常的事情？虽然说暴食期期间的种种举动现在看来着实丢人，但是Loki现在能够十分心平气和地在脑海里把自己曾经的想法还有大哭的样子过上十几遍。

他曾经没有放下Thor.

这没有什么不好承认的。

而此刻坦诚的自己正是他将Thor这根刺从心里拔出折断的铁证。

即便是房间里烧着暖气，从浴室里走出来依然会让人感到有些冷。Loki没有开灯，站在卧室的一片黑暗里打开吹风机，轰鸣的机器噪音在推动开关的瞬间驱走了黑暗弥散的恐惧感。风贴着发根让他舒服地眯了眯眼，舒适的困倦在温热的气流里打转，脖颈间浴袍被打湿的触感还有贴在皮肤上的发都让他难以保持清醒。耳边轰鸣的机器给他带来了极大的宁静，也许只是因为此时此刻的他内心十分平静。

窗外天空看不到任何一颗星，可如果乘坐夜晚的飞机从这座城市起飞或是在这座城市降落，从客舱窗户瞥见的就是人世间的星空。

头发在眼前扰乱视线，但是只要不是闭上双眼总能感受到黑暗中的光，路灯的光、对面楼房的光、霓虹灯招牌的光、LED显示屏的光……Loki看着城市陆地上的星辰出神，他忽然想到今天中午休息时看到的那些讯息，Thor Odinson和他美丽优雅的女友Lady Sif逛街啦如何卿卿我我啦，什么“只是看Thor Odinson的眼神就知道这是爱”啦。哦对，在满不在乎地划掉这个讯息之前，Loki看到说今天晚上他们好像要出席个什么宴会。

完全没有了解的兴趣，之前没有，现在没有，未来也更不必有。

忽略掉心里涌起的怪异感，Loki可以想到此时此刻——就在他吹走发间凉意的此时此刻，那个Alpha的言笑晏晏的样子。美酒香槟，佳人在侧，在人群里跳着属于他们世界的华尔兹。

和这个入眼是高楼大厦万家灯火的出租屋显然是两个世界。

TBC.


End file.
